


Shattered, Reborn (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Podfic, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds himself at the mercy of a captor unlike any he, or Sebastian, have faced before. Fueled by revenge and rage to match Ciel's own, this new enemy threatens the very foundation of what binds master and demon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link to podifc:

Chapters 1-6:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b8bg8i8oml5b0ok/Shattered,_Reborn.mp3

Chapters 7-9:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xlmdm6vi87zqt10/Shattered%2C_Reborn_2.mp3

))((((

Ciel moaned as he slowly came back to himself. His head ached, his limbs felt heavy, and his wrists...his wrists were tied behind his back. While shifting his numb body about, trying to gain more feeling in his limbs, Ciel wondered how on earth he had managed to be captured yet again, and by whom. How had this even happened? He struggled to think clearly, feeling as though he had been drugged. His mind was working very slowly. Through the thick mire of thought, he pulled up a memory of riding in his carriage back to his manor from London. That's right...he had Sebastian draw the curtains on the small windows. The morning sun had been giving him a slight headache with its brightness against the snow. That one image became sharper in his memory. He had been speaking with Sebastian about convincing Lizzy and her mother to stay only three nights instead of the four they were planning on next week and then...then...he thought he remembered the carriage pitching suddenly to the side, and the sensation of falling. Wait, or was that just how he was feeling now? It was all too confusing and he cursed whoever had dulled his brain this way. Ciel groaned with anger and frustration. Sebastian would definitely hear about this when he rescued him; for all that the butler teased him about being captured, if he was more vigilant Ciel had to think that it wouldn't happen at all. Yes, Ciel was certainly going to lecture him about keeping his young master safe.

Stale-smelling hay was pricking Ciel in his cheek and neck, urging him to sit up and escape the irritation. It was difficult with his arms behind him and his head swimming, but he managed as best he could. As he blinked his eyes open his dim surroundings spun about like mad. He had to close and open them several times before the world stopped spinning and he could see where he was. Locked in the stall of an old stable. Ciel would have rolled his eyes had he not been so dizzy. These were amateurs. He was used to being held captive in fine rooms speaking of wealth and refinement but...this was just disappointing. Probably some disgruntled Funtom employee who mustered up enough men to take Sebastian on while others took Ciel away. Who else would keep their captive in a _barn_?

There was very little light to speak of, but there was enough for Ciel to see by. He attempted to climb onto his knees and stand up, but when he did the entire stall seemed to pitch to one side and his balance was thrown into shambles. He eased back down into his sitting position, crossing his legs and leaning back against the wall. Ciel cringed to think of the dust that might have collected there. A few more moments passed and he began to shiver. It was mid-January and the air was filled with the scent of snow even through the musty scent of the old barn. His thick, fur-lined coat had been taken from him and he was left in his wool suit jacket, shorts, and stockings. Wool though they might be, they were not enough to stave off the winter cold. Ciel began to grumble angry nothings into the cold air, begrudging his damn demon for making him wait so long and in such uncomfortable conditions. He knew that Sebastian prided himself on his entrances but sometimes he seemed to wait purposefully until the last minute just to try and see Ciel squirm first. He was doing a fine job of it this time. Where was he?

Ciel was just about to open his mouth and call for him when he heard the creaking screech of a wide barn door being opened. Light flooded through the bars of the stall, and Ciel winced as a gust of cold air and flurries cut through the spaces in the old planks and swept over him. Footsteps echoed off the tall walls of the building, approaching the stall. The bold young earl lifted his head, determined to look his enemy in the eyes. The face that appeared at the bars of the stall was not at all what he had expected. It was delicate and feminine, sporting full lips and big doe eyes. Indeed those eyes were so dark that Ciel could not discern pupil from iris. Her black hair was up in an intricate bound braid style with a few short strands draping free about her face. She was not at all dressed for the weather, wearing what looked like a toga over one shoulder but for the deep purple color. Ciel was instantly suspicious, and felt that his assessment of the situation was entirely wrong. There was something off about her from head to toe.

The discordant sound of the stall door being slid open made Ciel wince as she entered, her bare feet seeming uncaring of the hay covering the floor. He had to wonder what her part was in this situation; she did not seem capable of being his kidnapper; she was slender and a bit delicate looking despite her tall stature. However, Ciel knew more than to judge anyone based on appearance alone.

"So you are awake, Ciel Phantomhive." The voice that escaped her was so much deeper than he had been expecting. "I am glad. I have been wanting to speak with you for longer than you know."

Ciel scoffed lightly. His voice came out more gravely and weak than he would have liked.

"You could have just rung the manor and made an appointment."

A smile curved her lips that Ciel knew well; it was the smile that he gave when he knew that his plans were falling into place. He didn't like the sight on the face of his enemy.

"No. No I don't think so."

Ciel raised his eyebrows.

"And why not? I do take callers if they're important."

The strange woman knelt before him, leaning her elbows on her knees and cupping her face in her hands, as though she were a child observing something interesting.

"That demon would not have welcomed me. We have, shall we say a...resentfulness toward one another."

Ciel kept his face as neutral as he could, but it was difficult considering the revelation she had just given him. His sharp mind was cutting through the haze still entangling it, and managed to work quickly. For once this kidnapping was about Sebastian somehow...not himself. Interesting...and certainly more serious. She somehow knew that Sebastian was a demon, and it did not seem to affect her in the slightest.

"What cause would my butler have to resent you and turn you away?" Ciel asked, making a point to look absolutely bored with the conversation, as though it were beneath him. He found this was the wrong decision when The Woman's hand suddenly darted forward and seized his throat, shoving his head back against the wall. Her pretty face was twisted into a snarl and her eyes...her eyes were lit with flame...just like Sebastian's.

"How dare a speck of earth like yourself ever lay claim to one such as him?!" She growled, her voice suddenly deeper, rumbling through the stall with a power that was not contained by her willowy body. Ciel began to choke as she gripped his slender neck tighter. " _Your butler_?! I could rip out your heart right this second for even uttering those words!"

Ciel began struggling to breathe, his lungs burning for air and his eyes going wide. A second later The Woman's face relaxed and she released him. As Ciel coughed and gasped, gulping in lungful after lungful of cold air, she sighed sat back on her heels once more. Her face seemed to have completely relaxed into a calm exterior once more.

"Then again, you're too lowly to even know what you're saying, poor thing. My wrath is wasted on one such as you."

Ciel could not keep his heart from thumping with fear. She was a demonness. A demonness who had captured him. Never before had he been so wrong about a situation. This was about something that had happened between this woman and Sebastian at some point during their long lives. It had to be. And Ciel had no idea what to do. He therefore resorted to what he did know very well from years of constant practice; bravado.

"I'm not used to being insulted so blatantly." He rasped out, still gasping. "I had no idea that speaking of Sebastian, _my servant,_ would incite such anger."

He saw her hands curl into fists and her face harden, and he grinned up at her.

"What? Going to try and strangle me again?"

Ciel braced himself for another attack, but The Woman simply gave a dismissive look and brushed one of the free-flowing locks away from her face.

"I moved rashly before. There is no need to squander such efforts on you. Besides, I'd like to talk about other matters. Like why you're still here and your precious...hmmm what did you call him? _Sebastian_ , is it? Isn't here to save you."

Ciel closed his eyes confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be along. He only lets me get roughed up a tad before finally consenting to stop it. I think he enjoys seeing me a bit bloody."

She moved so quickly again that Ciel gasped as she pushed him up against the wall once more. She did not look angry this time but was simply looking him over. Her black eyes wandered over every one of his features, studying him with an intensity that made Ciel's stomach turn over. A long, cold finger began brushing his cheek.

"Of course, there is nothing more lovely than your human-" she drew her nails quickly over the flesh just beneath Ciel's eye patch, and sharp pain bit him-"covered in blood."

Ciel felt the hot blood trickling down his cheek but he said nothing. He stared right back into the black pools of her eyes, needing to maintain his bravery...or stupidity. Ciel shivered as she leaned down and lapped delicately at his spilled blood.

"You're brave for one of your kind, I'll grant you that." She brought one hand to hold Ciel's chin harshly so she could examine him even closer. "I wonder if that is what drew him to you. Then again, you're just a child...perhaps your strength at such an age could be the allure...I am just not sure."

"Or maybe he has a taste for British." Ciel deadpanned. She considered him with a wickedly amused face for a few seconds before humming to herself.

"All this conjecture will get us nowhere." With a fluid movement she pulled Ciel's chin up until his neck was straining and he was wincing. "We should just go and ask him ourselves."

Ciel tripped and nearly fell as the demonness dragged him along at her side. His balance was still uneven and the world continued to pitch and swirl. He knew he must look like a drunkard, and he struggled to keep himself upright. It was difficult with his hands behind his back. Even though Ciel was aware that this woman was not human, his pride was hurt that she was keeping him on his feet with just one of her delicate hands, while he was barely able to walk. Ciel's vision was still scattered but he was aware of where they were as they left the barn and his booted feet sunk into the deep snow. She all but carried him to a dilapidated farm house that stood apart from the barn. They were far out in the country, nothing but forest and snow-coated land for miles. Perfect secrecy. Of course. Apparently even demons chose the same kinds of locations for affairs like this.

"Why are you taking me into some hovel?" Ciel demanded, trying to scrape up his dignity at least in part.

"I told you," She stopped and turned her entire body to lean down and smirk at him, "we're going to see your precious Sebastian."

"Nonsense." Ciel scoffed. The Woman gave another of those girly, but deadly smiles, and turned with a flounce to keep dragging Ciel forward onto the old porch. Ciel attempted to dig his heels in, determined to disbelieve her.

"I doubt Sebastian would so easily consent to sit about and wait until you brought me to him. Let alone-"

Ciel's words died in his throat as he was forced through the doorway of the house. The old front room was completely bare but for where the ceiling had caved in and dropped debris into one corner. In the center...stood Sebastian. His back was to a strange pillar that seemed to sprout from the floor, and a strand of thin chains wound around him from his shoulders to his knees. Both the chains and pillar were glowing an eerie, unearthly red, giving off what looked like smoke of the same color. Sebastian's clothes were in a bad state, torn and stained with the blood of wounds that had already healed. The size of the tears that went straight through his tailcoat to his skin were disturbingly large, revealing great portions of his pale body that must have been injured. The demon's face was smudged with blood and dirt, his hair disheveled and frankly a mess.

Ciel had only seen him look worse when he had been sliced by Undertaker's scythe all those years ago. That scenario if nothing else should have prepared Ciel to accept that regardless of what he might think, Sebastian was not entirely invincible. Yet still, Ciel was thrown into shock at the sight of just how beaten Sebastian looked. Oddest of all was just how flimsy those chains looked. There was no conceivable way that the demon could be restrained by something so...delicate.

Sebastian did not lift his head as The Woman drug Ciel further into the room.

"You have a visitor, _Sebastian_." The Woman trilled happily. "Your little morsel didn't believe me when I told him that you were here."

Sebastian said nothing, nor did he move. Ciel pushed down his growing fear by resorting to anger, the one course of action that always gave him a sense of control.

"Sebastian, what on earth are you doing?! This is unacceptable! Break those chains right now and get me away from this woman!"

The demon's body shuddered violently, causing Ciel's eyes to widen as it twisted and jolted in ways that no human could manage, almost like something was bubbling beneath the shell of his body, trying to get out. The slender chains remained unmoving, cutting into the body that struggled beneath them and spouting blood in a few places. Finally, Sebastian let out a small cry and his body stilled, the shell shrinking back into place, blood dripping onto the floor around him.

"Seb...astian..." Ciel said quietly, stunned at what he had just seen. A tinkling laugh distracted him as The Woman pulled him back against her body, embracing him as she spoke happily into his ear.

"He cannot obey any of your fancy orders, little earl. Those are no ordinary chains binding him." Ciel flinched as her cold fingers stroked through his hair, her breath brushing his ear while she whispered to him. "You see, it took an entire fleet of my demon slaves to bring him down. Even then he put up an incredible fight. You managed to find a very strong demon to contract, human. By the time we had him immobilized more than two dozen of my slaves were piled, one atop the other, over his back. Even then it was all we could do to get the chains on him."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, turning his face even further away from them. Ciel felt a stab of pain as he realized it was shame that turned his butler's face. Shame that he had been defeated when so many times before he had triumphed. The very idea that Sebastian would be ashamed...it terrified Ciel.

"What...what are those chains?" Ciel forced out the question despite his dangerously dry throat.

The Woman gave a small laugh before tugging Ciel forward, moving them closer to Sebastian. She reached out and stroked one graceful finger along one length of chain, right across Sebastian's chest. It glowed brighter where she touched.

"They are forged from the souls of demons."

The young man sneered.

"Demons have no souls."

The words were out of Ciel's mouth before he could stop them. He knew that it was not true but the need to try and deliver some form of insult, any form of insult he could at that moment was too overwhelming for him to think about what he was saying. A swift blow to his cheek was his reward. As he tried to recover from the strike, The Woman faced him and pulled at his collar so they were nearly nose to nose, lifting him slightly off the floor.

"What would a human child like you know about demonkind!?" She railed at him, shaking him a bit. "Hold your profoundly ignorant tongue! If demon's have no souls, what part of us do you think is damned to hell for eternity, you infant mortal?! Your plebian human mind cannot even begin to understand-"

"I understand that you think I'm an idiot!" Ciel shot back loudly, interrupting her in his anger. She looked so surprised that she did not respond, and Ciel continued, "But whether I am or am not I will not be insulted by anyone, human or demon, who threatens me and my servants. So either cease your rambling about how pathetically stupid you find me, or tell about the damned chains!"

 While facing The Woman he could not be sure, but Ciel thought he saw  in his periphery the corners of Sebastian's mouth lift in a grin. Even the idea that he had caused Sebastian to make that expression of 'that's my young master' made Ciel's own lips curl up in a proud smile, staring The Woman down. He half expected her to strike him again or worse, and for a moment he thought she was going to the anger blazed so fiercely in her eyes. But then she laughed that tinkling laugh that would have been beautiful had she been anyone else, and lowered Ciel back completely onto his feet. She ruffled his hair and then embracing him almost lovingly once more.

"Now I see why you chose him." She said, stroking Ciel's hair again like an overly-affectionate aunt. "He's quite the brave, stubborn little thing, isn't he?"

Sebastian remained silent, still keeping his eyes downcast.

"I was telling you about those chains, wasn't I?" The Woman asked, her tone completely normal once again. "You see, child, only the souls of demons given up willingly can bind another demon. We are a selfish kind, and so there are very few of these chains in existence. Only those like me who have mastered the manipulation necessary to gain slaves can obtain such willing demon souls. Once these chains are bound to their prey only the one who forged them can release it."

Ciel felt sick suddenly, and his mind screamed that it must be a lie.

"Still don't believe me?" The Woman asked, seeing the hardness in Ciel's eyes. "Go ahead, Sebastian, try to free yourself. Show your precious master how hard you will fight to save him."

The butler did not move, but his body did tremble with anger. The Woman laughed again.

"You know, the little earl and I were talking earlier about what it is that attracted you to him in the first place."

She stepped forward until she was only inches away from Sebastian, and tilted her head to try and meet his eyes. When this did not work she took his chin in her hand and tried to force his head up. Lightning fast Sebastian's jaws opened and snapped down hard, his fangs severing three of her delicate fingers as easily as a knife cutting through butter. He snarled like a beast, panting with rage as her blood ran down his chin and onto the chains that bound him, where it sizzled and evaporated. Ciel was startled by the suddenness of the action, and of just how animal-like Sebastian had become at that moment. He was also pleased that his butler was fighting back as much as he was able. The attack did nothing to The Woman. She had not even jumped back. She slowly pulled the bleeding stumps of her fingers up to her face to study them.

"So violent, Sebastian, really." She scoffed lightly, and her fingers grew back within seconds, healthy and pristinely white. "Let's try that again."

So saying, she suddenly tore through Ciel's bonds and seized one of his arms. Against his struggles, she forced his hand to reach up and hold Sebastian's chin. By pushing up on Ciel's arm, she made him lift Sebastian's face. The butler's eyes were squeezed shut against the disgrace of the situation, his elegant features contorted into an almost pained expression. Ciel had never even imagined that his Sebastian could look like that. Ciel's fingers twitched as The Woman's blood smeared onto his hand from his butler's skin.

"Now, Sebastian." She said. "Tell us, what exactly was it that made you want your beloved Ciel, hm?"

Sebastian's upper lip curled back and revealed a gleaming fang. Ciel actually feared keeping his hand so close to it, but The Woman's grip was firm upon his arm. She knew that Sebastian would never harm Ciel, but that did not stop him hating her all the more for using his master against him.

"Was it his stubbornness? Or his bravery or stamina?" She asked. "Or perhaps...it had nothing at all to do with those kinds of traits...perhaps what drew you to him...was his sweet little body."

For the first time, Sebastian's eyes flashed open, hellfire blazing so brightly Ciel swore he could feel the heat burning his hand. A deep, vicious warning growl rumbled up from Sebastian's chest, the primal sound vibrating against Ciel's trembling white hand. Both of Sebastian's fangs were bared now, and they grew past his bottom lip as he opened his mouth to let the sound of his growl reverberate even louder.

Ciel was unsure if he was surprised or relieved when The Woman pulled his hand back and drew him away a pace. Sebastian continued to stare at her with those blazing eyes.

"Did I touch a nerve?" She asked, pulling Ciel to her side and once more stroking his hair. Now that his hands were free Ciel tried to fight her but she took no notice of his struggles whatsoever, continuing to pet him. "Is it this delicate little human body that you truly crave, Sebastian?"

Ciel gasped as her hands found their way inside his jacket, stroking over his chest.

"This milky white skin? So flawless in its youth?"

"Let me go!" Ciel cried angrily, hating the feeling of her hands on him.

"This silky hair?"

The floor shook as Sebastian's body began to flex and struggle against the unmovable chains, stretching and twisting unnaturally for a moment before it eased back down and Sebastian spoke for the first time in a voice unlike anything Ciel had heard before.

"Take your hands off him!"

It was as though Sebastian's voice had hundreds of others behind it, speaking in unison to increase the weight and command of his booming words. Ciel ceased to struggle as that voice literally caused fear to quake through him. He knew it was not meant to frighten him, but he was unable to keep the fear at bay.  Just as the attack on her fingers, however, this roaring voice did nothing to sway The Woman. She smirked at him instead, and tossed her head slightly.

"Touchy, aren't we?" She asked. "It cuts to the quick to see another demon handling your prey, doesn't it?"

Ciel did not miss the slight stiffening of Sebastian's shoulders as she said that.

"It burns your heart, doesn't it? The lovely scent of your human being clouded by an enemy? Filthy fingerprints being laid all over your food? After all your hard work cultivating the soul, now it is being stolen away by someone else."

Her words started off light and teasing, but the more she spoke the harder and angrier her tone became. Ciel was beginning to piece together a background story from her words, one that might explain why she was interested in doing this to them both. But his speculations were cut short when she suddenly gripped his face and turned it up toward her own.

"To see the soul you crave being taken from you, and swallowed by another...that pain is so very deep even to a demon."

She lowered her face, as though she were leaning in to kiss Ciel. The boy struggled, fearing that his soul was indeed going to be sucked right out of him and into this dreadful demonness' mouth. As her lips nearly brushed Ciel's, the entire foundation of the house trembled with Sebastian's rage.

 For an incredibly long moment the ground vibrated beneath them and The Woman wavered with her lips just a breath away from the frightened boy's. Finally, however, she pulled back. The trembling in the earth decreased, but remained as Sebastian watched The Woman with hatred that would put the devil himself to shame. She gave him a decadently wicked smile, and ran her hands over Ciel's shoulders.

"I can't tell you how very tempted I am to do it, Sebastian. To swallow down this little one's soul and watch you fall apart. However...that would be far too easy."

"What are you going to do to him?!" Ciel demanded, his entire body shaking as much as his butler's now.  He could sense the hatred and resentment flowing between Sebastian and this woman, and the power of it overwhelmed him.

The Woman looked down at him and pinched his face between her fingers, pursing her lips like she was talking to a very young child.

"Don't you worry about that, little earl. Worry about yourself." So saying, she began pulling him back toward the doorway. "I'll be back, Sebastian, I just have to have a bit of fun with your master for a while. Don't kill yourself on those chains, I'd hate to see you die before I am finished with you."

Ciel was now unable to see Sebastian, but he heard the ungodly roar that shook snow from the roof and caused another part of it to collapse. It was a terrifying sound, even to him. Not because of its violence or deafening volume, but because the underlying tone was so utterly, utterly helpless.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's insides burned, his body shaking with his fury against those damned chains. They did not actually hurt him in the way humans would think of pain, but they certainly did enough to bruise his pride. Never before had he been so humiliated, so defeated. He had never been unable to save his young master before. Even when the scythe of the most powerful reaper sliced through his body he had been able to ensure that Ciel was safe. Now...He growled again and let his body swell a bit over the restriction of the chains. It was infuriating to be so helplessly bound up while that woman ran her hands all over his master before his very eyes!

When they first attacked he should have just snatched Ciel and ran. But there had been too many of them, hoard upon hoard driving him from the carriage they had overturned, and his master within it. He should have fought harder, somehow given more than all he was capable of. Those nimble slaves of hers were easy to pick off one, even four at a time...but an entire fleet...not often was one demon pitted against that many of his own kind. Simple, cruel strength of numbers had been Sebastian's undoing. He had failed Ciel for the first time. And now the boy was being subject to god knew what while he was chained here like one of the dogs he so hated. Unable to move let alone sweep Ciel into his arms and taken him home like every other time.

The demon growled and swore to himself that whatever it took he would not remain like this. He would find some way to gain the upper ground once more. There was always a way to break every enchantment, which was the one weakness of any human or demon who chose to use them. He had only to find the flaw in her spell. Demons did not commonly use incantations. Their natural powers were innately strong enough to allow them to battle between each other if they wished. They did not wield spells and charms like the witches and wizards of the ancient world who had learned of such powers. It was almost laughable to think of.  

Sebastian's head rolled up at the scent of The Woman returning to the house. Even if he could not move he was determined to put her in her place. Now that his master was no longer there to witness his shame he would let the demonness know just what his intentions were. She glided in with all the grace of the Grecian goddesses that had been modeled after her in ancient times, her toga dusted with snow at the bottom, and her bare feet wet from the same. She turned her black eyes upon her captive with great delight.

"Your master is such a fiery little thing! He fought me all the way back to the barn. Such foul language from such a young child! I should have struck him, as any good mother would have, but there will be time for that much later.

"What did you do with him?" Sebastian demanded softly, his eyes making every effort to murder her where she stood.

"Nothing. Simply put him back in his stall like the animal he is."

Sebastian curled his lip in a darkly amused smile.

"Such a twisted notion coming from you, Malira." He rumbled, his long fangs changing the quality of his voice. "For a demonness to call a human an animal...such pretention. It is we who are the true animals, not that dear human."

Malira's face turned dark and her tone became tight and angry as she asked,

"You and that child are unbelievably alike; devaluing demonkind like nothing I have ever seen. Coming from him I understand as he knows nothing truly of us, but from you it is more than surprising, it is...completely galling. I've never heard the like." She calmed a bit before beginning to slowly pace around Sebastian. "All beings bound to the earth are animals regardless of their kind. No, I take that back...if you call demons animals, then humans are little more than insects and you know it."

"This seems a pointless discussion." Sebastian observed smoothly. "So why not throw out philosophical arguments and drive straight to the issue of why you have chosen now to seek your revenge upon me."

Malira stepped up behind Sebastian as she answered him.

"Time is the key to a successful revenge plot." She said lightly. "Time to plan for battle, time to gain an army...and time for you to find yourself a master to whom you are truly attached."

Sebastian's aura began glowing about him, shading the air around him dark green. A deep, unpleasant growl emanated from his throat.

"Yes," Malira said wickedly, "you and I both know that you care for him regardless of what we demons try to sell to the humankind. And you know better than anyone else how very attached a demon can become to their prey if they allow sentiment to cloud their nature. Now why, Sebastian, why would you know that so well?"

She placed a slender hand on his shoulder, and Sebastian instantly made a snap for it with his fangs. Malira was quicker, however, and drew her hand away.

"Oh, that's right." She said mockingly, "You would know, because 400 years ago you stole from me something that I had ceased to even crave...because I cared too much for my human."

Her voice wavered ever so slowly as she circled around to face her captive.

"The one I had watched grow from a boy into a man, the one who's bitterness was so intense that it was shocking that so much sweetness also rested within him. All that he was, bitter, sweet, and perfect...you snuffed out before my eyes. And then...do you remember what you did, Sebastian?"

Malira moved faster than a human eye could have beheld, wrapping both of her hands about Sebastian's neck and smashing his head back into the unmoving pillar.

"You laughed!" She whispered harshly, baring her own fangs as her anger spilled over. "You laughed and you tossed me his lifeless body!"

Sebastian was straining his neck against her hands, and managed to turn his head and glare at her.

"You were the one who allowed it to happen." He hissed. Malira was so enraged by this accusation that she struck him, cutting his cheek with her nails. Sebastian worked his jaw as the flesh healed, and fixed his eyes on her again. "If you truly cared so very much you would have been sure to protect him. You were always weak."

As if his words had burned her, Malira drew back, stunned. Sebastian took advantage of this and went on,

"That is why it took you so long for you to avenge your sweet contractor; you had to gather and seduce enough weak-minded demons such as yourself to enslave into your fleet, and then study and grow in magical arts to use against me. You weakling; you could never face me in battle. You must rely on your mindless pawns and your..." He scoffed. "Concoctions. Stooping to witchcraft to take me down? That just shows me what a complete and utter coward you are. Instead of facing me like a true demonness you rely on blind followers and pillaged brethren souls to chain me. Whatever revenge you think you can take, it will be devoid of honor if not taken by your own hand, and your own hand _alone_. This, my dear Malira, is a concept that even my 'insect' of a master lives by and that makes him a great deal stronger than you shall ever be."

The demonness stood fuming in quiet rage as the weight of Sebastian's words settled in the old room. Her body was shaking as she stepped toward Sebastian once again.

"All that you say may be true, but I can counter it with one question; is there any level to which you would not stoop to wound the one who took away the human you cared for?"

Sebastian's understanding flickered briefly in his eyes before he locked it away.

"And I say again; you should have been strong enough to protect him."

A quick blur, a slash of fangs, and the right side of Sebastian's face was completely mauled. His ear was missing and his cheekbone lay bare, as did his jaw and a portion of his skull.  The earth shook as his anger rose from the attack and blood once more poured onto his destroyed clothes. He began to heal at once, though it took longer than a simple flesh wound would have. Malira watched with satisfaction as he turned his bloody face toward her and growled.

"Such hypocrisy from a fellow demon is sickening to me." She spat. "All that time ago you called me weak for having loved him, but who is the weak one now? I observed you from afar when you were not even aware of my presence. I've watched you care for him beyond the duties of your contract, not just with your actions but within your very heart! You dote upon him so, enjoy his company, feel happiness, sadness, and regret for him as his life unfolds as though you were as human as he! And I see how you violate him with your eyes every time his back is turned, how you desire him, pine for him, pleasure yourself with his name on your lips!"

Sebastian's body struggled violently as she spoke, and at her last words it stretched and fought to escape, making horrendous popping and cracking noises as he strained with his very being.

" You try to appear so superior, Sebastian." She said, a slow smile curving her lips. "Even now you call me weak for not protecting what was so dear to me, but take one look at yourself; you have _also_ failed to protect _your_ master. If that is what you call weakness, then you and I are the same."

The captive demon's body eased back into its stable form and Sebastian panted for a moment with his effort before grating out angrily,

"If you think we are on such a level playing field," Sebastian growled, "then remove these chains and prove it to me."

Malira gave her tinkling laugh that made Sebastian want to rip her throat with his fangs, moving closer to him and brushing back the few strands of hair that hung lose in front of her face.

"I care not for your illusion of honor. You are in my power now and I will not let you go. Does it truly matter how I came to overpower you? I cannot see that it does when there is nothing you can do to escape. The same goes for your tasty little master. He is in my hands now and I can take his soul at any time I please."

Sebastian felt the urge to shift forms once more, to roar and fume and deafen this demonness with his ravings. But he felt that would only grant her more satisfaction as there really was nothing more he could do. Instead he glared at her, his eyes flaming.

"However it would be far too easy to do that just now." Malira stated, her eyes suddenly flaming as well, "I have something else in mind. Something that I think you'll find far worse." Sebastian held back a sharp retort upon hearing these words. A fate worse than Ciel's soul being taken from him...what fate could possibly be that cruel?

"Ah, now look who's curious to know my plans!" Malira reached out and wrapped a long lock of Sebastian's hair around her slender finger, twirling it as she leaned in close to whisper to him teasingly, "Fester all you want, I will not be telling you. I have final preparations to make, but on the morrow I promise, you will know. And you will suffer. I will see to it that you suffer."

In a flurry of purple and black she was gone, most likely back to The Dark Place to continue working on whatever twisted spells were needed for her to accomplish her goals.

Sebastian shifted his jaw from side to side as he felt the final layer of skin smoothing out into place, leaving his face perfectly healthy once more. He was beginning to find this unbearable. Not being chained to the pillar; he could withstand trivial physical elements without any trouble. It was his inability to be near his master. It had only been a few hours since they had been captured and Sebastian felt as though his entire being ached to be close to the boy again. There was also an unfamiliar sense of panic racing through his blood, panic at the thought that he might never be able to escape and go to Ciel. Never even see his dear face or hear his brittle, biting words that Sebastian found so endearing. Never draw him baths or tuck him into bed. Never watch over him as he slept or take down criminals in the dark alleys of London. To never be...Sebastian Michealis, Butler to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive...while it was a shell of an identity, it was all that he was since meeting Ciel and...it was all he ever wanted to be.

Well, not entirely. He had wished to become so much more to the boy. His comfort, his lover, his companion in every facet of the word. Sebastian sensed Ciel's wary fondness for him, and knew that should the little earl simply break through his confounded stubbornness and act on it, he would give the boy all of him. Every inch of him belonged to Ciel to begin with, and yet he ignored his utter ownership when it came to Sebastian's body. The demon sighed in frustration and regret. It had not been his place to ever encourage his master one way or another about that particular option, but he now feared that he might never have the chance. And oh, how he wanted to. How he longed to know the feel of that silky body which he had never truly felt with his bare hands, to kiss those pouty lips and stroke that soft hair, to adore every inch of Ciel Phantomhive, his master. Even if he was never gifted that opportunity, Sebastian only wished to speak with Ciel again. To assure him that it would be alright. The boy was frightened. He could feel it so strongly that it made him ache to soothe it away.

Truthfully, Sebastian was afraid himself. Very few times in his long life had anything truly frighten him. Demons were said to be devoid of emotion, but as Malira had said, what did humans know about their kind? Right now Sebastian's skin crawled with terror at the prospect of his young master being taken away from him. His fear and anger were so strong that he regretted with every fiber of his being doing what he had to Malira all those centuries ago. He had not known then what it meant to be attached. Malira did. And he had mocked her for it. Whatever he said to her face, he now knew that she had every right to be doing what she was. Not that he had any intention of letting her either. Oh no, not if he could help it. He would find some way to break these chains, to tear the head of that woman and save his master.

He leaned his head back against the pillar and concentrated hard. He relaxed his mind and tried to calm his breathing and his thumping heart. He needed to do now something that he had never had the need to do before. It was something that he had hidden from Ciel when they first made their contract, believing that the boy might overreact or become suspicious and uncomfortable with the notion. At this point, Sebastian knew his young master would be anything but. The demon reached out through the connection he shared with the boy, and sent him a quiet message. It would have to be short for this first time, so as not to alarm or overwhelm Ciel. Most likely he would question whether he was going mad before he accepted that Sebastian was actually communicating with him. This ability was not something that came part and parcel with every demon contract; it had to be established in the fine lines.

And so Sebastian sent, with as much encouragement as he could muster, the message,

_Have faith, young lord. I will come for you._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel paced uneasily about the large stall, rubbing his arms and trying to keep warm by moving as much as he could. After he had been flung back in here by that demonness he had done all he could to try and tear the door down. He had little luck as it was chained from the outside, not to mention that it had been built to hold back a horse. Still he had kicked and threw himself against the door, unable to accept this situation. Mere moments later an airy voice had commanded him to stop. When Ciel had looked up, he saw a tall, lean man standing outside the stall. He had an unsettling, empty-eyed appearance and his voice had been eerily hollow as well.

"My mistress has commanded that I watch you." He had intoned. "You are wasting your time. Settle down or I have permission to subdue you."

"Are you going to stare at me with those dead eyes until I fall unconscious?!" Ciel had snarled, angrily throwing himself against the door one more time.

"No I will choke you until you run out of air."

Ciel had glared at the newcomer, realizing now why he sounded so mechanical. He was one of her minions. Wanting to lash out in any way he could but knowing it was useless, Ciel had given the door one last kick before he started his pacing. Regardless of how angry he was he did not fancy being choked until he passed out.

"So you just do whatever that witch tells you, eh?" Ciel had questioned. "How did she get her hooks into you, hm? Did you let her wipe your mind or were you simply so slow to begin with that it was like collaring a sloth?"

The little earl was unsettled by the unchanging, blank expression that met his insulting inquires. Never knowing when to stop, he continued,

"Do you like being nothing more than a puppet to a mere woman of your kind? I doubt it, you most likely don't have the ability to think for yourself anymore."

The demon minion had turned his back to the stall door and stood there like a sentinel, ignoring any of Ciel's future attempts to speak to him or taunt him. The earl was wise enough to know that nothing would come of it, apart from the slim possibility that anything close to anger remained in that shell of a demon that would make him harm Ciel. He had the impression that he would do nothing his mistress had not authorized. All the same, insulting the demon made Ciel feel better, as though he were actually doing something.

His attempts did not last long, as they were interrupted by an echoing roar. Once he heard that sound, Ciel was completely distracted from his pointless project. Had he not just heard that same sound recently he would not know that it was his butler who made it. It tore at his ears with its depth, the utter well of feeling that it sprung from. Ciel shivered when it faded away, listening to the stillness that somehow unsettled him. This was when he started pacing in earnest, needing to move not only to keep warm but to keep from going mad. If he just huddled up in the corner he would feel less than pathetic, and even though he knew that walking around made absolutely no difference whatsoever to their situation, it somehow felt more productive. Moments later that same sound came again, louder and longer. That roar that shook the ground beneath Ciel once more made him thump his fist futilely against the door of the stall.

"What the hell is she doing to him?!" He hissed, punching the wooden door yet again in his anger and helplessness. "Why doesn't she just be damned with all of this and take my soul now if that's how she intends to wound him!"

Ciel had been fuming to himself, but surprisingly, the demon at the door actually answered him.

"It would be far too easy to just take your soul at this point."

Ciel lifted his head, unable to believe that after all of his juvenile efforts to get the man to speak he was now willing to talk about his mistresses' plan.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, stepping up on his toes to press his face against the bars. "Wouldn't it be worse than anything if she stole my soul away from Sebastian? It sounds like that's what he did to her at some point."

"She does not want to simply replicate the pain that was dealt her," the demon said, in that same bored monotone, "she wants to increase it one hundred fold."

Another tremendous growl ripped from the direction of the house and Ciel grit his teeth, dropping away from the bars on the stall door. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself.

"How...how could she manage to do that?"

"You shall see soon enough. Her preparations are nearly complete."

Ciel gave in to the situation and let himself slide down the wall at last, not knowing what else to do. The silence after that last growl seemed to envelope him, seeming to press in around him, cornering him. Ciel felt he could hardly bear it and-

_"Have faith, young master. I shall come for you."_

Ciel's head jerked up at the crisp sound of his butler's voice. He looked wildly around, expecting to see Sebastian standing in the stall, possibly holding the detached head of the demon who had guarded him. Instead he saw nothing, just the same empty stall and the back of his guard's head through the bars.

"What the hell..." Ciel mumbled to himself, shaking himself and thinking that he must be wishing too hard for something that-

_"I said I will come for you."_

Ciel's eyes widened and he looked around once more, and still there was no sign of his butler.

"I'm going mad. " Ciel whispered, rubbing his temples.

 _"You are not going mad, my young lord."_  Clear as day Ciel heard the smirk in that voice, but  _how_  was he hearing it? Where was it coming from?  _"I am speaking to you through our contract, young lord."_

Rather than being surprised, Ciel scoffed, feeling irritated that Sebastian had never told him before that they could do this over distances. Before they had to be touching in order to speak through their thoughts. So it was not entirely new to him.

_"Do not be angry my lord; there was never any reason to communicate like this before."_

"Really? I can think of many occasions when it could have come in handy." Ciel grumbled quietly. He glanced at the stall door again, but the demon there was still taking no notice of him. Ciel concentrated on sending Sebastian a few messages in a row, his mind racing through all he would like to say to Sebastian at this moment. His efforts were interrupted as Sebastian spoke again.

_"Master, I can sense your responses, so please so not try so hard; when you do it is even harder to understand you. You are unpracticed in how to send clear messages. Please just listen for now, and I will know your responses."_

Ciel sneered.

"Bloody mind-reader."

 _"Ah, now that intention came through quite clearly my lord."_  Ciel sensed the laughter in that comment, and it made him smile ever so slightly.  _"However, we have greater matters to be concerned with at present."_

"You could say that." Ciel felt better whispering the words under his breath whether Sebastian could hear them clearly or not.

_"I must apologize young lord; this entire situation is the result of my actions."_

Ciel drew his knees up to his chest as he began to grow cold from sitting there on the ground.

"You need not apologize for your past to me. What's done is done."

_"Indeed, it was a long time ago. I was tempted by the soul that she had served...and I stole it from her."_

The young earl could feel the twinge of regret in those words, and it surprised him greatly. He had not thought that demons could feel regret. Then again, as that woman kept reminding him, he knew nothing about demons.

"Yes, I thought that was what happened between you two."

Ciel shivered hard, curling in even tighter to himself. There was a short pause, and then Sebastian's voice returned, concerned.

_"Master, are you alright? Has Malira hurt you?"_

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm just bloody freezing because they took my coat. I'm also very tired, but otherwise I'm perfectly alright."

_"I am sorry you are so discomforted, master. But I am relieved that you are not hurt. Malira says that she is going to carry out her plan tomorrow, and so just remain vigilant; I will find a way to escape. I promise you."_

Ciel did not respond to that with words as he had been everything else. He didn't know what he could actually say. It would hardly benefit his butler to say that he was unsure of that promise. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian felt the weight of his uncertainty like a knife in his heart. Never before had Ciel doubted him.

 _"I promise."_  He added once more.

"I know, Sebastian, I know." Ciel whispered, placing his head on his knees.

Sebastian said no more to him for long minutes, and Ciel found that the silence was once more deafening and unbearable. He couldn't stand it. Not now that he knew...

"Sebastian?"

_"Yes master?"_

"Keep talking to me."

_"What shall I say, my young lord?"_

"I don't care. Just...don't stop ."

It was a small comfort to him to actually sense that indulgent smile Sebastian donned when Ciel asked for a favor that went just beyond his duties as a butler.

_"Very well, master. Shall I recount to you the story of how this all came about?"_

"Fine."

_"Very nicely played, young lord, but I know that you are curious."_

"Seems pretty straightforward to me; she contracted a human with a tasty soul and you ate it while she had her back turned and she's never forgiven you. So that means that she must have actually cared for that soul greatly."

_"Quite, master. She had become very attached to him. He was a Venice street urchin, only 18 years old and murdering and robbing to survive. Malira always told me that he found her rather than the other way around. While he was out looking for new targets one night, he came upon her feasting off the man she had just killed. He was the one who chose who when she revealed what she was. His only wish was not riches, fame, or anything so common. He wanted to become the most cunning and daring criminal in Venice. He wanted to be able to surpass those in competition with him, even though at his young age he had already made a reputation for himself in criminal circles. Malira was taken with his cruel and bitter nature, and served him for more than a year before I encountered them both. I had just been passing through, looking for fresh prey as well, and I had known Malira from...well, it is not important how I knew her. So therefore I-."_

"No, no, no!" Ciel breathed with intensity. "Don't think you're going to skirt the topic that easily. How did you know...Malira?"

_"Ah, master...if you insist. She and I had fought together against mankind during the dark ages; we orchestrated the Black Plague."_

Ciel caught his breath in horror. While he was not generally disturbed easily, this was something that he had not even contemplated; that his butler could have been involved in such-but then again, he was a demon and his past meant nothing to Ciel truly.

"Go on." He said once he had processed what Sebastian had said.

_"I made my presence known to her. Had I been her I would have been instantly suspicious, wanting to watch my master like a hawk and be sure that he was safe. Instead she trusted me, invited me to visit with her...I never understood how she could be so weak. The fact that she even listened to me and worked together with me on the Black Plague was unusual. Demons do not often work together of their own free will unless there is some ulterior motive. I will say that she and I both consumed a great number of souls during that time, but I cannot say that was her sole purpose. She was easy for me to manipulate. Therefore when I smelled just how decadent her human was, I was able to overpower him and kill him before she had even raised a hand against me. I will say that I underestimated her attachment to him. I never thought that she would actually come to exact her vengeance on me all this time later. I do not wish to think on what she might have planned."_

"Neither do I." The fear in his mind did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, and it once more wounded him.

_"Master...she will not succeed. I will save you. I promise."_

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian said that yet again. He simply did not know how to respond, and wished that his butler would stop saying it. Whether or not it would actually come to pass, however, Ciel knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Sebastian meant his words.

"Is that all there is to the story?" He asked quietly.

_"That is all that I know, master. To Malira, apparently, the pain of what I did drove her to seek out the help of witchcraft. She could never face me on her own and succeed. The fact that she has...been able to restrain me like this without actually landing a blow to me herself is extremely infuriating to me. It is the coward's way...and yet it seems to have worked at the moment."_

"Is there anything we can do to stop her?" Ciel asked desperately, mumbling the question into his knees.

_"At this point, master...I am unsure."_

A long silence stretched out longer and longer as Ciel shivered in the cold and tried not to feel completely hopeless. He did not like it; it reminded him too much of the time he was locked in a very different kind of cage, with no hope of being saved.

_"You are strong, master. You have survived so much. Do not lose hope yet."_

"Talk about something else, Sebastian. Anything else." Ciel said suddenly, standing up at once so quickly that he made the guard turn his head to look at him. He glared back at those dead eyes and began to pace once more, too cold to simply sit there any longer.

_"Again, what shall I say, my young lord?"_

"Why don't you just...tell me another story. Preferably set somewhere warm."

His heavy heart was slightly lifted at the sound of that chuckle in his head, before Sebastian's smooth voice began speaking to him once again.

_"As you wish, young master. I shall tell you a tale of when I first visited Egypt..."_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note-

 Before you read this chapter I want you to know one very important fact: This chapter is....what I consider pretty dark, at least for me as an author. There might be a trigger for some readers so consider yourself warned. Also, I want everyone to know that this story, while tragic, is not meant to depress anyone. With that, I give you chapter 4.

))((

Ciel fell asleep that night to the sound of his butler telling him story after story about his infinitely long past. Half the time Ciel did not even hear what Sebastian was saying, he just listened to the sound of his voice, speaking smooth and continuous hour after hour. Every so often Sebastian asked his master if he should stop, but each time Ciel told him not to. It was the longest that Ciel had ever listened to anyone speak , let alone his butler. The rich tones and inflections were the only distractions from the cold that seeped into his bones when Ciel was too weary of pacing and curled up on the hay again. Once the sun had sunk and left the wintry world in darkness, the demon stationed outside Ciel's stall lit a lamp which flung splashes of warm light upon the high dark ceiling of the barn. Ciel watched the glow of the lamp and listened to Sebastian speak until sleep slowly crept up on him.

When Ciel awoke he immediately had to stand to regain feeling in his feet and hands, which had gone numb with the cold in the night. He groaned against the heaviness of sleep that still clung to his entire body and drug him down.  Regardless of the conditions it looked as though he had slept until late morning, certainly later than he had slept in quite a while. Ciel's mood was not improved by seeing the exact same demon standing there as he had been all day and night before.

"I can't believe you've stood there so long just to look after a human who's barely past fifteen!" He accused sluggishly. "Don't you think that's a waste of your time? I can't get through this door if I wanted to, so why bother watching me like this? The sight of the back of your head is growing dull."

Whatever Ciel had hoped to come of his speaking to the demon again, he was disappointed. The man stood as still and uncaring as he had before. Ciel gave a weak kick to the stall door as he had so many times yesterday. A slight grumble from his stomach told Ciel that he had gone hungry longer than he had since...he shook his head to try and keep it off that track. He didn't want to think about that time, and how similar this experience was beginning to feel. In a way, however, this was so much worse because unlike before there was someone nearby capable of saving him, but that person was unable to...

"Sebastian?" Ciel moaned lightly. "Are you there?"

_"I am here, master."_

"There are no ill effects from talking to me for so long yesterday , are there?" He asked, rubbing his temples as he followed the familiar path he had carved into the hay.

_"No, master. Our connection is constant. Speaking through our minds is no different than speaking face-to-face. Except that I am more skilled at it than you have had time to become."_

"Have you seen Malira today? Has she done anything to you?" Ciel whispered, shivering from more than just the cold as he asked that question.

_"I have not yet seen her, young lord."_

"Are we any closer to discovering-."

Ciel was cut off by the scraping of the main barn door sliding open, the sound making him jump.

_"Master, what is wrong?"_

The earl went to the door and looked out. His eyes met a very unwelcome sight. Malira was walking toward his stall, several more of her demon minions flocking around her like bees to their queen. Ciel drew back from the door as she approached. She glanced through the bars at him and smiled before asking the demon that had guarded him,

"How is he?"

"Exceedingly frustrating my lady. He has been spouting off insults from the time you left him with me. Also, I believe he and his contractor have been communicating through their bond."

Like a thunderous crash Ciel felt his heart plummet downwards inside of him. How on earth had that minion figured that out? It took every ounce of courage he had to meet her eyes defiantly as she glanced once more into his stall.

"Is that so?" She asked, a hint of something in her voice making Ciel even more uncomfortable. Whatever that look was, it did not bode well for him. She stood there, studying him for several long moments, and Ciel could practically see the scheming in her eyes. He could tell she was calculating, weighing and balancing something...something he could not deduce. Finally she titled her chin up, just enough to look down her nose at the young earl frowning back at her.

"I suppose you and Sebastian think you are so very clever." She said, her tone once more unsettling Ciel. She lifted the chain on the stall door and slid it open to step inside. Her minion closed and locked it behind her. "I was not aware that Sebastian had worked this little communication option into your contract."

Ciel thought about saying, 'neither was I', but decided against it.

"This might actually work out well for me." Malira said, stroking her delicate chin and smiling at him. "I had planned to do this already, but I think being able to hear your thoughts and you hearing his will make this much more delightful."

Before Ciel had time to ask her what she was babbling about, her hand had lifted him off his feet and flung him the length of the stall. His body made contact with the far wall, a loud splintering sound telling of the stress it put on the wood. Ciel fell to the ground and was gathering himself up when she seized him again and threw him the other way. This time when Ciel met the ground he did not immediately try to get up. That had hurt...Sharp claws tore through his jacket and shirt, slicing the flesh along his back. He yelped and jerked to stand up, only to be struck across his face, and he stumbled against the wall again. Ciel put out his hand to steady himself against the wooden planks, and caught his breath. The site of his blood staining Malira's hand stirred him to speak unwisely, which just happened to be from his heart.

"You think you can break me?" Ciel barked, the taste of blood in his mouth angering him. "Have you any idea what I have had to endure, you bitch?! Go ahead! I can take on anything you throw at me!"

She laughed, that tinkling sound making Ciel grit his teeth and long to attack her. But not even in his angry state would he ever do something so foolish. He could do no more than wince as she darted at lightning speed and knocked his forehead against the nearest wall. That made his head spin, and he became completely off balanced. He swerved as he tried to take a few steps away from his attacker, but there was no escape. Malira flipped him clean over her shoulder and he landed hard on the ground. Ciel had to lie there, panting to regain his breath. Malira stood over him, stepping one foot into his chest to hold him down.

"Call for your loyal servant." She commanded softly. "Order him to come and save you."

Her plan was horrifying considering Sebastian could not move. It was impossible to know what would happen to him if Ciel were to give him an order that he had to obey, but could not. Ciel set his jaw and glared up at her, unwavering.

"Do you often make choices that threaten your own existence?" She asked with a crazed little smile.

"I don't make choices in order to please my enemies." Ciel choked, feeling the blood draining into his mouth from a split lip. Malira stomped down hard on his shoulder, and the intense shock of pain as well as the sickening snapping sound told Ciel that she had dislocated it. He muffled his scream by biting his already bleeding lip, but the sound still echoed loudly off the walls of the barn.

"What a lovely voice you have, little earl." Malira cooed, and neatly flipped him onto his stomach in the hay, seizing his dislocated arm and wrenching it back behind him. His scream rang out clearly this time, he did not have time to even think about trying to hold it back the pain was so extreme.

"Now call for him!" Malira all but growled by his ear, planting a foot in the middle of Ciel's back to anchor him to the ground. "Call him to come and save you!"

"No!" Ciel yelled, as she clamped down on his arm, "Torture me all you like but I will never do as you say!"

There was a pause. The only sound was Ciel's heavy breathing and the slight whoosh of the wintery wind around the old barn. There was something intensely eerie about that silence, and Ciel could practically feel the wheels turning in Malira's head. She suddenly released him, and with another little cry he fell flat onto the floor.

"I believe you." Malira said. "That should impress you as I don't often believe the bluster of humans. But with you...I think you're telling the truth. With as tortured a soul as you already are...perhaps physical pain is not the best route to persuade you."

Ciel turned painfully over onto his back and slowly pulled himself up, wiping the blood from his mouth with his good hand. Malira was smiling at him in a way that made his blood run cold. He had absolutely no idea what she was up to, but he knew instantly that it was morbid. She turned her head and with a flick of her hand Ciel's guard unlocked the stall door and entered. She slid suggestively close to him and whispered something ever so quietly in his ear. His expression did not change as she pulled away and stroked his cheeks with both of her hands.

"Can you be a good boy and do that for me?" She asked in a quiet, seductive tone.

"Yes, mistress." The demon replied, and she grinned at him.

"Good then. Get to it."

Ciel's heart clenched when the tall male demon turned its dead eyes on him and began coming his way. He struggled to stand, but found to his frustration that his legs were suddenly trembling. Fear was flooding him, a dark foreboding.

"Get away from me..." He said quietly, unable to control his voice, as it was shaking in fear. As the male came closer and reached out to grab his ankle, Ciel jerked back with a quavering cry. The demon followed him, dropping to its knees and grabbing his legs. That jolted Ciel's voice up into loud, shrill cries.

"Get away from me! Let me go you devil! Stay away! Stay away!"

The pain of Ciel's shoulder seemed to disappear as his fear overtook him and he struggled and kicked, anything he could to separate himself from his attacker. It was futile, the demon's hold like iron. He was dragged onto his back, and one of those iron hands kept hold of his ankles, pinning them together while the other began to tear at the buttons on his jacket.

"That looks difficult on your own, you're getting nowhere." Malira said, stepping over Ciel's struggling form. "He's thrashing about so much that I think that you need help."

Ciel's head and shoulders were pulled up suddenly into Malira's lap, and with a severe 'pop' she shoved his disjointed shoulder back into its socket. He groaned loudly at the sudden pain, but never stopped trying to fight them.

"Stop! Get away!" Ciel continued to scream frantically, all pride fleeing in the face of what he feared the male demon was about to do to him. His heart was thumping and his entire body flushed with terror as his jacket and shirt were opened, exposing his pale skin to the chill of the air. "Stop!"

Malira got a good hold on his arms and pinned them down against the side of her knees, keeping them out of the fighting.

"Listen to how loudly you're begging us," Malira hissed beside his ear, "it would be nothing at all to call out to Sebastian in that same tone, now would it? I could make this all stop if only you call him."

"No, no, no, no!" Ciel screeched, dry sobs beginning to wrack his body as old traumas assaulted his memory and emotions. He could think of nothing but his fear, not even the prospect of calling his demon to save him. His rational mind had fled and he was panicking.

"Go ahead, dear," Malira spoke to her minion, "make sure to savor him properly."

Lips instantly began trailing down Ciel's bare shoulder, and he jerked his body as best he could to avoid it. But he was being held down so tightly that he could do no more than twist his midsection, which accomplished nothing. The male demon was pressing firm, indecent kisses down his chest, his free hand stroking down Ciel's side. The boy whimpered and began to tremble violently as terror raced through him. He could not even speak now; his fear was strangling him, making breathing difficult as well. For several moments Ciel endured the kisses and touches on his upper body with shuddering and sobs, but when fingers began to unbutton his shorts...

"No! Let me go! Stop it! Get off of me!" Ciel threw every last drop of energy he had into fighting his captors, even knocking his head against Malira's as she leant down to speak to him. She recovered swiftly and her fingers bit into his fingers so hard that he felt blood trickling down his elbows.

"Call for Sebastian, little earl. Call for him and it will all be over."

Malira did not count on Ciel being so terrified that he could not even consider what she was saying; he barely heard her between his cries and struggles as his shorts were wrangled down his legs, along with his undershorts. Actual tears began to flow with his sobs as his nakedness was exposed to the air and the eyes of the two demons. His legs were briefly released, and he drew his knees up to hide himself, too panicked to wonder why he had been let go. Until he saw the male demon kneeling before him, opening his own trousers. When Ciel saw that he quickly began kicking the man with the high-heeled shoes that had been left on his feet. The demon dodged, however, and managed to yank the shoes off of his feet. Ciel was aching from trembling so intensely for so long, both with fear and the cold, but he could not stop, could not control himself. When his knees were roughly forced open and the male demon forced them to straddle his own waist, Ciel was frantic, the sounds that poured from his lips unintelligible and desperate, tremors making his own skin ripple with their severity. The sight of the man's hard length shut down his brain and turned Ciel Phantomhive into a crazed, terrified child.

And then he felt the blazing heat of that length resting against his bared entrance...

"Call your demon, Ciel. Call him to save you."

Those words broke through the wall of terror, and in Ciel's panicked, disjointed mind he saw Sebastian's face. Without a second thought he began to scream,

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Don't let them do this to me, Sebastian! Save me! Sebastian!"

Over and over he began crying out as loudly as his lungs allowed him, his body twisting and fighting, his sobs breaking his voice at times and choking him. As his voice rang out, another sound joined it...a loud, uncontrolled bellow that overpowered his own noises and grew in volume until the walls of the barn were shaking and swaying on the foundation, the earth heaving beneath where they all sat. It was the sound of a feral beast, but screaming alongside it was a man in anguish.

The sound jolted Ciel's mind, tearing him out of his terror-induced state of panic as he realized who must be making that dreadful sound. He gasped as he was soundly dropped, Malira tossing him aside and rising to her feet, a truly manic expression of excitement on her face. Ciel could hear nothing above that horrible cry, but Malira still said something to her minion who promptly closed up his trousers and followed her out of the stall. Ciel attempted to gather his scattered shorts and shoes, but the earth kept swaying. Whether this was from the volume of the sound filling the air or Ciel's own head, he could not be sure. So he curled up, half naked in the hay and trembled as he realized what he had done, and what had nearly been done to him.

**

Malira sped to the old farmhouse, which was casting dust into the air and threatening to collapse with how violently it swayed. Unafraid, she entered the trembling doorframe. The sight within would have been incredibly disturbing to anyone but a demon; the entity tied to the pillar no longer resembled Sebastian in any way. It was a roughly-man shaped mass of black that was writhing and swelling, trying desperately to escape the bondage of the chains that held it there. Bloody black feathers were raining out from it as giant wings were crushed, stretched, and shrunken in the struggle. Long clawed black hands cracked at the wrists as they tried to reach up to slash at the chains, the upper body kept spewing blood as it seemed to bubble outward and up like a giant cloud, and then be cut open on the chains, forcing it back time after time. All the while that giant fanged mouth set into the amorphous, shifting face was opened wide and releasing its dreadful cry.

"Yes..." Malira said quietly, not to be heard above the sound, "perfect."

For more than ten minutes the cry inexorably continued, and Malira watched with a smile as Sebastian's demon form fought tooth and nail to get away and obey his master's order. He was greatly wounded by those struggles, and by the time the cry began to die out and grunting, growling sounds took its place, a pool of intensely red blood had spread across the floor, almost corner-to-corner. The swelling and bubbling of that dark form eased back, until the demon body was merely twitching angrily with the strain of such a struggle. The shapelessness eased down into a trim body with black wings,  long dark hair flowing down over the raven-clad shoulders, closed eyes rimmed with the brightness concealed by those lids and long lashes. Inhuman sounds constantly flowed from that fanged mouth, growls, snarls, mixed with human groans and grunts of frustration and anger.

"I must say, Sebastian, it is delicious to see you like this." Malira said, delight in her tone as she stepped through the blood on the floor, staining her bare feet. "And who knew it would be so easy? That little master of yours made it so; all we had to do was start caressing his pretty flesh a little and he turned into a simpering weakling."

Tremors rippled through the red liquid as Sebastian growled, a desperate, sorrowful sound.

"What's the matter, Sebastian? Don't like the idea of someone enjoying your young master? I must say I didn't do much of the touching but it looked like my servant was eating him up."

The newly-reformed shape of Sebastian's body suddenly expanded again as a violent roar exploded from him, this time in the form of words. The voice that spoke them was nothing at all  like the smooth voice of the butler that normally came out of that mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?!"

That single angered question seemed to sap the captive demon's remaining energy, and his body instantly shrunk back into its natural form, leaving him panting and gasping for breath.

"So explosive, Sebastian." Malira laughed, "you would think that it hurt you to disobey your master's orders." She gave a laugh that was less tinkling and more maniacal. The demon chained to the pillar shook with the sound of it. 

"If only someone could have intervened and taken him away from it. You should have seen him writhing beneath my servant as we held him down. He so desperately wanted someone to save him. He was crying like an infant, begging for it to stop. You should have seen how badly he was shaking when-."

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

This outburst was shorter than the other, as Sebastian could not waste one more ounce of his energy. His breathing increased after he shouted the words, his body trembling within its natural form, wings shuddering.

"Will you now?" Malira asked calmly. "I don't think so. Because, you see, by disobeying your master you have aided me in the plan I intended to carry out from the very beginning."

For the first time since she had entered the house, Sebastian actually opened his eyes, which glowed bright red around his stark black line of his pupils. He fixed his burning eyes upon her with enough hatred to shrivel anyone's resolve. But Malira simply crossed her bare arms and smirked at him.

"I'll like to hear what you have to say about my spells when you feel what I'm about to do you to...and your master."

Sebastian's eyelid twitched, along with his lip. At that moment Malira's underling appeared at the door, holding a large ancient looking book in his hands along with a corked glass bottle that held an eerie-looking purple substance, the exact same color as the toga that Malira wore.

"As requested, my mistress." The demon said, handing her the items.

"Perfect timing!" Malira nearly sang. "I would explain exactly how this will all work, Sebastian, but I do have to retain some secrets."

She flipped open the large book to a pre-marked yellowed page, and then handed it back to her servant, who held it open as though he were little more than an item of furniture. Meanwhile, with Sebastian watching her every move, Malira uncorked the bottle and began muttering under her breath. Unexpectedly, she bit into her forearm and let the blood drain into the liquid of the bottle. As she swirled it about, the substance darkened. When Malira turned to face Sebastian again, her eyes were as bright and red as his own.

"Now all I need is something of yours." She sais darkly.

One quick dart, the swipe of her hand, and she had plucked several feathers from Sebastian's large pinned wings. He snarled at her but could not summon the strength to do much else. She carefully added the feathers to her potion, and they seemed to dissolve on contact.

"I also need something from your master." She taunted, holding up several strands of dark hair that she had kept clutched in her hand. "I stole these from him right at the peak of his terror; they are seasoned with his unrequited desire for rescue."

Sebastian's head shook like a lion gearing up for battle, and he growled.

"That's right, Sebastian. With all three of these items I can do what you alone cannot do entirely on your own." As she spoke she dropped Ciel's hair into the bottle, holding his gaze. "I can erase your contract."

All this time Sebastian had been growling, rumbling low in his throat, shaking, doing everything that was within the physical limits of his power to show his anger. Now, upon hearing these words, his entire body stilled. Silence rang out as he ceased to make noise of any kind. For the first time since he had been bound, his mask faltered, his lips parted and his eyes betrayed his fear. No. She could not...she had no power to...

"Let's begin, shall we?" Malira said cheerfully, turning to take the book back from her fellow demon.  "I don't suppose you even knew spells of this kind existed, did you? Thought that such study was beneath a mighty demon such as yourself? I'd advise you to pay close attention now, as it will be magic that tears apart the life you currently enjoy."

Without another word Malira began to read from the book, her voice booming with authority. The language was old and powerful, like nothing that had been spoken on the earth since before the days of Noah. Sebastian's instincts told him to run, to try again to free himself and his master...but he had exhausted himself as was nearly impossible for demons to do. Therefore he watched in horror, panting hard and feebly twisting in his restraints as Malira continued to read with ease words that spoke of unraveling the bonds that tied a demon to a human; of weakening the existing bond as Malira had done by forcing Sebastian to disobey Ciel's cries for help, of taking a physical part of the parties to be separated as well as the one casting the spell. Of how the bonds were to be broken one by one, as there were many woven together to form a single strong contract...

"No..." Sebastian whispered, his voice lost this time with his disbelief. "You...can't..."

Malira heard him, and stopped speaking to snarl at him and snap,

"I said something very similar when you snapped my master's neck!"

she went right back into the book's litany, time obviously being a factor. She began to list one by one the bonds of the contract that she was breaking. Sebastian threw his head back as he felt the link that he used to speak to Ciel suddenly being snapped. In quick succession he began convulsing as bond after bond was severed as Malira spoke them aloud and commanded they break; it began with more personal aspects such as Sebastian's ability to sense where Ciel was physically, to know what Ciel wanted of him without needing a word, to follow orders without question...It was agonizing, and Sebastian actually began doing something that he had never had the need to do before; he began begging.

"Please stop this! He needs me! He's just a child! Stop I beg you!"

Malira did not stop. Not even to sting him with another reminder of what he had done to her all those years ago. She could not stop reading now that she had begun. Sebastian continued to moan and toss his head, feeling it like physical pain whenever a new perimeter of his contract with Ciel was expunged. Like an incessant miner, the connection he shared with the dear child was chipped away.

"No! No!" He began groaning, rolling his head and his wings shuddering to break free. "You cannot...take him from me..."

Sebastian felt as though his own body was growing weaker, even though only the contract was being targeted by this spell. He actually felt sick as Malira stroke toward him, holding up the bottle with it's now steaming contents, and held it up high over both their heads. She lifted her eyes to meet his. It was clear that this line, she had committed to memory. With a loud voice, Malira finally reached the last cord, the central strand that had supported all other threads of the contract. It was the very basis of what they had agreed upon; the assurance that once Ciel reached his goal, Sebastian would devour his soul. As she spoke the words that were to erase that thread, she tipped her hand, and the steaming liquid poured out, turning to a gaseous cloud when it hit Sebastian's head, and nearly choking him. It seemed to settle in his lungs, his skin, burning him slightly. With horror he felt his left hand aching, and as he looked down at it he saw the lines of the pentagram receding like ink that was being drawn back into the pen that drew it. Sebastian began to gasp loudly, flexing his fingers frantically as though he could stop what was happening. He failed. His hand was perfectly white and smooth once more.

Exhausted as he was, Sebastian's very being rebelled against him, and he gave one more loud drawn out sob of agony: The contract was gone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

What passed in the hours after that dreadful moment was a blur for Sebastian. His heart was pierced yet again as Malira laughingly explained to him how she knew he would suffer more if she were to destroy their contract than to just take Ciel's soul. This way Ciel was not gone, just unreachable. The truth of her words caused Sebastian in retreat into himself, not wanting to engage her any more. His head hung, his eyes closed, he quieted into a meditative state where her words could not penetrate his mind. It was a very costly move to make, considering his mind was whirring with more pain that he had ever experienced. That in itself was confusing; he had known he cared for Ciel, but he had thought that the length of their time together had forged his feelings through their bond. He had never been contracted long enough to prove this assumption wrong. As the time had worn on he had just accepted it as a 'side-effect' of the contract. Now, however, every minute facet of that contract was gone, and he still cared more deeply than he could even fathom himself.

The torment was two-fold; knowing that nothing in nature or the supernatural bound him to Ciel any longer, and then struggling with why he even felt such pain because of it. Malira thankfully left him after enjoying her handiwork for a while. But not before snatching something out of his pocket and plucked a small dusty mirror off the crumbling wall. Something else also caught her eye as they were leaving, and she instructed her male servant to pick it up and bring it with her.

Malira then went out to the barn, excited to see how Ciel would react to the news she was going to bring him. Her minion shadowed her as commanded but she had no intention of posting him on the boy once again. In a few minutes he would be too stricken with grief to attempt an escape. She opened the stall door and smiled at the sight of Ciel cringing away from the sound. He was sitting up again so he had recovered at least slightly from the earlier trauma. He had dressed himself, although his shoe laces were not tied. She doubted he had the capacity to do so, or perhaps his fingers had just been shaking too much.

"Hello, Ciel." He shuddered upon hearing his name spoken by her. "I have good news...well, for me at least. Partially for you however."

She knelt gracefully before him, sitting back on her knees like a little girl. She cocked her head to try and meet his eyes, but Ciel's head was hidden in his arms as they clutched his knees. Malira began stroking his head, and he flinched.

"Come, Ciel, you and I are going to be together for quite a long time, you must become accustomed to looking at me."

That prompted a response, and Ciel lifted his head. Malira was instantly surprised at the glare that he fixed upon her. She had thought that he was completely broken, that maybe she would even see the red eyes and damp cheeks that told of his weeping. But no, his eyes were bright and burning with hatred.

"Like hell." He all but bit out through his teeth. The vehemence in those two words honestly startled the demonness.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Ciel. There's no use in fighting me any longer. The one hope you had is gone. Sebastian cannot save you anymore."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Ciel protested, the firm set of his chin and the intensity in his eyes showering her that he was completely sincere. This was no bluff, and that was going to make this so much more delightful.

"Then believe it." Malira said, pulling out the dusty mirror and wiping it off with a handful of hay. She then ripped off his eye patch before he could stop her, forcing the mirror up to his face. "See, and believe."

For the briefest of seconds Ciel did not understand, and then...it dawned on him in a gut-wrenchingly slow drop of his expression. Both of his eyes were clear. No pentagram marked his right eye.

His breath hitched, and he seemed absolutely frozen. As though the mirror had hypnotized him, he continued to stare into it like a statue, unable to move or speak. Finally, Malira pulled the mirror away, but Ciel continued to stare ahead in shock.

"That's right, Ciel. You're mine now. I will be keeping you from now on. After we make our contract there will be nothing that can tear us apart; Sebastian, or anyone you know, not even time. I am going to perfect the lines of our bond so that you shall stay young and beautiful forever, with me."

Malira ran her fingers down both of Ciel's soft cheeks, enjoying his blank expression and the sight of dried blood from earlier. He did not react in the slightest.

"I am sorry to leave you but binding someone's youth to your own life is a delicate piece of magic to pair with a demonic contract. I must prepare once again. I wish I could create the bond right now, but this was an idea that only came to me today. Ah well, soon enough we shall be inseparable."

Malira rose from her kneeling position and began heading toward the door. An unexpected cry stopped her.

"Wait!" She turned to see Ciel staring after her, just barely focused on her face.  "What did you do to Sebastian?"

She laughed.

"Oh, my dear, that is not even his name any longer you must realize that." She stopped to enjoy the tremor that went through the boy. She had been intending on telling him the truth, about how she had planned to use her minions to move Sebastian to a different location, to be chained for all eternity. He would not be the very first demon to suffer such a fate, but he would be the rarest, considering she had planned to bring Ciel by every now and again just to show him how utterly and completely she owned her new prize. However, she felt especially evil upon seeing the very faint glimmer of hope in those two large pools of blue. She grinned slowly.

"I killed him, Ciel. Why else would your contract be gone?"

A small, dry sob of shock escaped Ciel, his eyes widening in terror as his breath came in gasps.

"You-you're lying. You bitch, you're lying!" He forced out.

Malira came back to him, leaning down this time so that he was forced to look up at her. She pulled something from the folds of her toga, and let it dangle above his face. It was Sebastian's cherished pocket watch, swaying back and forth, glinting in the faint light filtering in from the doorway.

"What reason would I have to lie about this, Ciel? Ask yourself that."

She let the watch drop, and it landed in Ciel's lap. He stared down at it, unmoving, unspeaking, utterly in shock.

"Take your time to mourn his passing," Malira taunted as she headed once more toward the door, "it might distract you from this..."

She took one more item from her minion, who had been standing outside the door holding it this entire time. Ciel did not look up right away; he had picked up the watch and cradled it in his hands as though it were an injured bird. He finally did lift his eyes, and saw that Malira held his winter coat. His favorite one which resembled the one he had grown out of years ago; big enough to swallow him, lined with thick warm fur. This one was a dark blue, however, rather than the grey one he used to own. Without a word, Malira locked the stall door, and hung his coat upon a nail just beyond the bars. Then she and her shadow were gone.

))((

For an excruciating day and night Sebastian fought the pain that rose steadily, minute by minute, hour after hour in his heart. After Malira had left him he tried to rationalize what he was feeling, tried to downplay what had actually happened. Ciel was just a human. He had had many human masters, why should he feel so very lost without this one? Why should he feel grief as though he were one of them? He was stronger than Malira, he did not form attachments to humans based solely on unstable emotions. Only his contract fed his fondness toward his contractor...or so he kept trying and trying to convince himself as the lonely hours passed with nothing but these tortured thoughts for company.

Sebastian fought hard to erase the emotions he felt toward his young mas--toward Ciel Phantomhive every time he thought of being without him. He told himself it was the loss of the contract itself that wounded him; it was all the time he had spent preparing that luscious soul into an incomparable feast that pained him, knowing now that it was all for naught. Humbling himself to becoming a butler, suffering Ciel's bad temper and humiliating work, all for the sake of his reward...which was now no longer his by any rights. That was why he was so upset. All that he had endured was a waste now. Of course that would wound him.

 Time and time again he tried to find fault with the contract, blaming it for these stumbling blocks. It was his pride as a demon, he told himself, being so damaged by a female who could no sooner hold her own in battle with him than suppress her own feelings for a human....and she had beaten him regardless. How humiliating. He was chained to this pillar like a dog, unable to even stretch his wings and it was infuriating. He had not stayed in the same physical position so long in his entire life, and it was not exhausting in the sense that a human would understand it, but still irritating. His wings ached to spread out and shake loose, his arms throbbed to stretch out above his head...that was why he was feeling so tortured.

While all these  facts were true, he could not wipe away the sheer sting of being without Ciel.

Round and around his thoughts went, chasing themselves for hours on end, reaching no absolutely conclusion but telling him more than any reasoning could that it was genuine affection he felt for Ciel. Not borne out of the contract, but just from the time spent with him.

A soft sound cut through his incessant thoughts of gloom and pain. His ears were incredibly sharp, as were all demons'. The sound he detected carried from somewhere close-by. It was a sound he knew well...because it was Ciel. At first he felt a thrill run through him at the sound of that dear voice, but the next instant all happiness was purged. In very, very soft whispers, he heard the boy's sorrowful voice saying the same word over and over:

_"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian..."_

While the demon could no longer sense what Ciel was feeling, he could taste the very despair from that tone. It was as though Ciel was trying desperately to summon him, and yet also the hopelessness that laced that voice was unmistakable. Sebastian had observed humans long enough to know exactly what Ciel was doing by speaking like that; he was grieving, locked in a constant circle that lead always back to the one he was mourning. It was some foolish human hope that he had seen time and again, where humans seemed to think that speaking something aloud enough times would change the situation. He had heard thousands of humans calling out this way in their agony of losing someone. Now it was Ciel who followed that pattern.

That was the last straw.

Sebastian's composure broke. For the first time since he had been created, all those years ago in the brilliance of heaven, only to fall to earth with the dammed, he began to weep. Deep sobs took his body, and his face contorted as the pain flooded up through his heart to this throat and eyes. In low male tones he moaned out his misery, the foreign sensation of tears running down his cheeks a relief. He had never housed such painful feelings let alone needed them to come out in any sense, but the tears...they helped.

"Ciel..." He sobbed quietly, under his breath, "Ciel, my dear Ciel...I'm so sorry...So very sorry..."

Quaking breaths traveled through him, despite his lack of need for air he gasped and moaned as he intensely shed his first tears. For several long moments he could not stop this entirely new experience, was unable to stand against the flood of tears in any way. He continued to weep, continued to beg Ciel to forgive him even while knowing the boy could not hear him. Sebastian thought harshly that Ciel was so much stronger than him at this moment; refusing to shed tears through every other tragedy in his life and still refusing now, even while he chanting Sebastian's name like that. But here was a demon, whimpering like a child.

A different sound cut through Sebastian's thoughts and cries. It quieted him as he listened. It was a sort of fizzling sound, like water being dripped into a hot pan on the stove. He opened his watery eyes and blinked to clear them enough to see. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary...and then he noticed the wisps of steam floating up before him. Gazing down, he realized it was coming from his chains. Small areas were bubbling and steam was rising from them. As he watched, several large tears dripped off his cheeks. As they made contact with the chains, they sizzled, and the chains began to melt.

A sudden jolt went through Sebastian. It could not be.

As if on instinct he began to weep harder, forcing more and more tears out of his eyes to fall onto the chains. The more tears that fell onto the links, the more they steadily ate away at the chains, melting them drop by drop. All he needed was to break one link, just one, and he could unravel the rest and be free. He did not question why, only focused on what he needed to do. A steady stream of tears attacked a single link, and as it morphed and melted Sebastian pushed against it, straining with all his strength until...

The chain broke.

Sebastian tore at the long chain, ripping it from his body.

And then he was free.

The demon stood dumbfounded for a moment, looking down at the chain in his hands. It began to evaporate like water, until he held nothing at all. The spell was broken. He let out a series of almost crazed-sounding huff of laughter, mixing with sobs of joy. There was always a way to break every enchantment. Demon's tears...of course that would be one of the rarest substances, and the last Malira would have thought him capable of producing.

Sebastian shook his entire body, his wings spanning out, his aura pulsing with power...and anger. He looked toward the door of his prison. With a slow and assured stride he made for it, wiping the remaining tears from his face. There was no reason to weep any longer. On the contrary he thought as a  smile, fanged and malevolent, spread his lips and his eyes narrowed and blazed with the fury of hell...it was time to dance.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I was going to make this chapter much longer, but since everyone is clamoring for updates I'm posting it as is. I think you will be pleased, but do not complain about the shortness, as it was y'all's fault lol. enjoy!

))((

As Sebastian burst forth from the old house he took a fighting stance, expecting Malira to appear any moment. He assumed that she had to sense when her beloved restraints had been broken. Then again, what did he know of the magic she had used? He crouched down, gazing around like an eagle for his prey, wings curled up in readiness for battle. After several moments when nothing changed the barren, wintery landscape of the countryside, he darted forward at once toward the barn. Ciel was in there, he had to be. Malira herself had said she locked him in a stall. The very thought made Sebastian burn with anger again. He no longer heard the chanting of his name, but then again, perhaps the sounds he had made leaving the house had frightened Ciel into stillness.

Sebastian carefully opened the barn door, taking his time to peer about the inside to be sure it was not a trap to be sprung on him the instant he walked in. But it was empty, no minions hid in the corners, no chains waiting to fall upon him. So he slid inside, quiet as he could manage. As he did so he regressed to his human form, not wanting Ciel to see him like this. His butler clothes were in a sorry state, much worse than they had ever been even when he had fought Grell Sutcliff for the first time four years ago. He knew the proper action would be to mend them...but at the moment there was nothing binding him to propriety...or the young man he was desperately seeking. It did not matter, Sebastian told himself, that soul was his and he would be sure to re-establish their contract. No one took his things away from him...his heart broke a bit at the coldness in those thoughts. He could not deceive himself; he just wanted the boy back, soul or not.

He knew at once which stall Ciel was in, because of the sight of his winter coat hung up by the door. Sebastian crossed to it at once and  looked between the bars. He drew in a quiet breath; there was Ciel, curled up like a child in the mound of hay covering the floor. The boy was sadly disheveled, dirty, and bruised. Sebastian swallowed down the threat of more tears, still a shock to him, and seized the coat which hung there within clear sight of the boy who was freezing. As quietly as he could, Sebastian broke the lock on the stall door and slid it open. He stepped slowly inside, not wanting to alarm Ciel in any way. Staring down on the young man, curled up like he was still twelve set Sebastian's pulse racing. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around his dear little human and clutch him to his own body tightly, never letting him go again. However he was unaware how Ciel would receive him after what had been done to him.  It became apparent that Ciel was asleep as Sebastian moved closer. His breath was even and deep. Sebastian gave a forlorn smile as he saw that those tender white hands held his butler's pocket watch up to his face, as though listening to it tick.

Sebastian draped the fur-lined coat over the boy's back, and very carefully began shifting him to wrap it around him entirely. He paused momentarily to slide the watch from Ciel's hands and put it back into his own jacket pocket. As he turned Ciel onto his back, the boy stirred, shivering hard. Sebastian could wait no longer, and pulled him into a half-embrace, holding him up against his knee. As those blue eyes fluttered open, Sebastian was struck by how odd it was to see both of them, and without the contract seal.  They widened as they stared up at him, and then that slender body began to tremble violently in his arms.

"Se...Sebastian?" He gasped, looking almost terrified.

"Yes, young master.  I am here." Sebastian whispered softly to him, giving a small smile. Ciel just stared up at him in shock for another half-second, and then,

"Oh god...oh my god, Sebastian, she was lying...oh my god..."

The boy suddenly moved, pulling himself up onto his knees and flinging his arms around Sebastian, clinging to him and heaving dry sobs into his shoulder as he continued to babble,

"It's you, it's really you, oh my god I can't believe it. She told me she killed you, Sebastian! I thought-I thought you were gone-gone forever! Oh my god, Sebastian don't let me go, please, please, stay with me, stay with me! Don't let me go, don't let me go! Oh my god, Sebastian, I thought you were dead! I thought she took you from me! Oh, Sebastian, Sebastian, you're here, you're here..."

It both thrilled Sebastian's heart and broke it to hear such pitiful, sobbing words from Ciel.  They tumbled from his lips in a frantic, shaky stream, interrupted by uncontrollable sobs and gasps for breath. And all the while that body quivered in his arms with the tide of emotions washing over him. Sebastian closed his eyes, pulled the dear boy into a tight embrace, and buried his face into Ciel's neck, inhaling the scent of him.

"Oh, my young master...I am very much alive. Did I not promise that I would come for you?"

Ciel gave a strangled cry at the muffled question, and leaned back to seize Sebastian's face, almost roughly rubbing his cheeks and temples, just feeling to be sure it was real, and gazing up at him with disbelief. The gasping boy, for all his sobs, still showed not a trace of one tear, which amazed Sebastian. But his sweet face contorted in grief as their eyes met, and they stared at each other from so close. Ciel suddenly looked ashamed, and he reached up to cover his right eye.

"But I'm...I'm not your master anymore, Sebastian...why...why are you..?"

Sebastian took his wrist and pulled his hand away. He laced their fingers and pressed their entwined hands to his chest as he spoke.

"It is alright, master, we can re-establish the contract any time we wish. As far as I'm concerned, contract or no contract, you are mine."

Another dry sob escaped the boy, and he all but smashed their foreheads together, pressing firmly into Sebastian's with his own and tangling his fingers desperately into the demon's long hair.

"And you're mine, Sebastian, you're mine, you're mine, nothing can take you away, nothing, you're mine..."

The demon sank his own hand into the boy's hair, frowning as he felt the dried blood crusting one side of Ciel's head. He gently pushed Ciel's face back to examine it. Taking hold of his chin, he turned that dear, aristocratic face from side to side, inspecting the bruise on his temple where the blood had dried. There was also an ugly dark line of scab running through the middle of his sweet, full bottom lip.

"What did she do to you..?" Sebastian whispered, more to himself than actually demanding an answer from Ciel. The boy shivered and made a faint snarl.

"She beat me a little at first, trying to force me to call for you. That's where the wounds came from. But then when that didn't work..."

Ciel's body tensed, and began to shake again. Sebastian drew him back in close and actually shushed him gently.

"Shhh, young lord, don't speak of it yet. I do not need to know."

Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back, massaging some warmth into him, and realized that the coat had fallen off with all their embracing. Keeping one arm around Ciel, he retrieved the coat from the ground and put it once more about Ciel's shoulders, helping him to slide his arms into it, and then he buttoned up the front for him. He had to do most of this by feel, as Ciel clung to his neck , burying his face there and refusing to pull back again. When the coat was secured, easing Ciel's shivers, Sebastian once more held the boy against him, wishing he could just sit like that and rock his precious human child in his arms until the world turned to ashes. But there was still business to be taken care of. Malira still lived.

He gave a heavy sigh and said into the stillness,

"Master...I have yet to battle with Malira."

Ciel's body went entirely still in Sebastian's arms, and then the boy slowly pulled back. This time when he stared into Sebastian's face, there was no blubbering, no weakness, no sorrow. Only hatred. With his jaw set and his mouth so tight he could barely force the words out, Ciel said in a slightly demented, wavering tone,

"Kill her, Sebastian. Kill her for all that she has done to us. And by god," Ciel seized the tattered black tie that still hung about his neck and pulled his head forward, whispering harshly into his ear, "do _not_ make it swift."

A shudder of twisted pleasure ran through Sebastian's body, actually hinting at physically arousing him with his delight. He pressed a delicate, chaste kiss to the side of Ciel's face and whispered,

"Yes, my lord."

 

))((

TCB :D See? Y'all should learn to trust me teehee


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian considered how to move forward. There was no point in sitting and waiting for Malira to return, and yet he could not very well take his fragile master into the Dark Realm to find her. As strong a will as Ciel had, Sebastian knew that he could not handle the transition between worlds. He cradled Ciel close, rocking him slowly as he tried to decide what to do. It was a difficult situation. Another pitfall of searching for Malira in their own realm was the threat of her summoning her hoard of slaves just as she had before. It would be much, much easier for her there than here in the world above. At least here there would be a delay period before they arrived, whereas there they would appear at the snap of her fingers.  The drawback of just waiting for her here was that she might discover Sebastian's escape and have time to summon her minions anyway, again, giving them enough time to arrive before Sebastian confronted her.

As Sebastian agonized over what move to make, his decision was made for him. His senses told him that their dilemma was over; Malira had returned.

Knowing he had little time, Sebastian whispered to Ciel,

"I have to leave you here, master, forgive me. Please trust me; I will protect you."

"I know." Ciel answered, as Sebastian laid him carefully back down in the hay. He trusted Sebastian completely, knowing that without those chains, he would make good on his promise to cause their enemy suffering.

Wasting no more time on words, Sebastian darted to the edge of the hayloft, positioning himself above the door of the barn. No doubt Malira's next move would be to check on her other prisoner. She would not be able to sense him until they were closer in proximity, such was the limited scope of her senses. All female demons had duller senses than males, for a very good reason; they were not made for fighting, but for guarding something, deep within their bodies.  Therefore, the door flew open and the lovely woman entered the barn before she even realized she was being ambushed. Sebastian felt the surge of excitement as he swooped down upon her. She shrieked as his mighty hand seized her at once by the throat, hurling her over his shoulder and using the momentum to slam her into the hard floor. It cracked and the walls of the barn rattled as her body impacted, creating a depression into the earth. He straddled her, pinning her slender legs with his own so that she could not kick him off. With a loud, feral snarl Sebastian exposed his fangs and leaned in so close to her face that he was in danger of grazing her eyes with them.  Malira thrilled him by looking startled, and even a flash of fear revealed itself to him as she gazed up at him.

"I was right about what I said," Sebastian growled, "without your magic and minions backing you up defeating you is so easy it is laughable."

He did not give he a chance to respond, but immediately thrust his hand into her mouth. As she choked and gagged, he forced his hand in further, reaching down her throat and into the hollow place where she held her only true value in his eyes. Every female had one, but there were a limited number of female demons to begin with, making the treasures within them even more valuable. Sebastian dug until he felt the smooth handle of his target. He wrapped his fingers around it firmly, and began to draw it out of her mouth. She retched and gagged, her body convulsing as he removed the weapon. When he had drawn it completely out it measured close to a foot, more of a dagger than a sword. It gleamed an evil purple in the light of the barn's lamp, the handle a pearlescent white. With Sebastian's other hand still about her throat, it was difficult for Malira to even cough in recover of such a traumatic experience. Removing a female's weapon without permission was highly taboo within the demon world, but Sebastian was far beyond caring. It was not as though there was any form of punishment for such an action. Not between demons who did as they pleased.

"Ah, just the right length for my purposes." Sebastian observed as he tilted the blade this way and that, feeling the weight of it in his hand. "Any long and it would be cumbersome to wield."

"How by hell did you break those chains?!" Malira demanded in a voice roughened by the hand clenching her throat. 

"I would tell you, my dear, but I'm not one to reveal to a demon witch the weaknesses in her enchantments."

So saying, Sebastian instantly drew the dagger across her bare left shoulder lengthwise down her arm, blood instantly pouring from the wounds. She screamed, her body once more seizing under him.

"Yes..." Sebastian almost moaned the word with his pleasure. "We demons are unused to feeling true pain, the damages of the human world are as bites from an insect to us. But when a demon weapon is used upon our bodies..." Malira screamed once more as Sebastian actually plunged the blade into her shoulder. "I'm sure that is very painful."

The blade twisted in Sebastian's hands, deepening the wound. The black-haired head dipped and a hot tongue began to lap up the spilled blood, while the demonness shuddered. The tangy taste of it fueled Sebastian's energy, which had been all but drained from him due to his struggles over the past two days. His strength grew, and he felt his wings itching to sprout, his claws trying to grow. He wanted so badly to regress to his true form, but he knew that there was a possibility of Ciel seeing it. Sebastian did not want that, the boy had been frightened enough and did not need to fear him as well. With great effort he contained himself, and continued to drink the blood that was pouring generously from the open wounds.  

"I can taste your fear." He muttered in between licks. "It is so delicious."

The dagger came away from her shoulder, her blood evaporating off the blade before it was buried deep into her hip. Her scream this time was more of a strangled cry, her throat still held fast. Sebastian knew there was no chance of her fighting him now, but he still did not want to risk letting her go. An idea came to him as he watched her cringing and biting her lips, her entire body shaking. If he was going to restrain himself and make this slow like Ciel wanted, he would have to be creative. Sebastian yanked the dagger from her hip, hearing the bone crack as he did so, and sliced it down the middle of her toga. He ripped the fabric aside and stared down at her naked body. So white and pristine...a perfect blank canvas.

Using the very sharp tip of the dagger, Sebastian began to cut her across her chest. He started just beneath her collarbones, working his way down between her screams and curses. He did not cut very deep, just deep enough to see blood and view his handiwork. None of these wounds would ever heal, she was as good as dead already. With a final cut, Sebastian leaned back and observed his torturous work.

"Ah, it becomes you." He chuckled, leaning down to lick a stray drop of blood from the middle of her chest. "If only you were a larger woman and I had more to work with..."

Malira turned angry, flaming eyes up toward him, every ounce of hatred shining from them to the point where he could almost feel the heat coming from them.

"My servants are on their way!" Malira hissed suddenly, "They will have you back in chains before you know it! I may die, but not before you are bound for all eternity by chains that cannot be broken!"

Sebastian paused at these words, and made a flash decision.

"You should not have told me that, my dear." He said with a falsely apologetic smile. "I was going to postpone this even longer, but since I have little time...."

With a wicked smile that held no levity whatsoever, Sebastian lifted the dagger high above her.

"No chain can hold me now."

Just then the barn doors were ripped open, and a flood of demons charged forward toward Sebastian. In the split second before they knocked Sebastian backward,  the dagger came down and severed Malira's head from her body. Sebastian was thrown against the opposite wall by the force of the great number of demons, but as they held him there, suddenly their blank eyes blinked back to life. They began to look at one another as though they were not sure how they had come to be there. The spell over them was broken with their mistress's death.

"So sorry to inconvenience you," Sebastian said, politely, "but could you let me go now?"

The great crowd of demons slowly backed away from him, looking lost. They kept staring at one another as though the answer to the strange situation lay with one of them.  Sebastian brushed himself off, which was useless considering his destroyed clothes, and began to walk forward. The crowd parted for him, and even began to disperse, muttering quietly as they slowly began to come back to themselves. Sebastian knew that soon they would be gone, fled back to their own lives. Sebastian had managed to keep hold of the demon dagger, and now he tucked it into his belt, knowing it might come in handy someday.

 Ciel had nestled himself by the open stall door leaning curled up against the wall and watching all that Sebastian had been doing. He was grateful he had restrained himself and stayed in his human form now that he knew Ciel had seen everything.

Kneeling down by the boy, he reached out and brushed his hand down Ciel's cheek.

"Are you alright, master?" He asked gently. "I am sorry I could not prolong her suffering. I needed to dispose of her before her minions restrained me."

"You did very well." Ciel muttered, his tired eyes telling Sebastian everything he needed to know. The demon mustered up a smile, truly feeling exhilarated at what he had just done. While he grinned he noticed once more that Ciel's shoes were still untied. Without a word he laced them up, tying flawless bows to keep them in place.  

"Let us return home, sir. The servants must be in a near panic with our absence."

Ciel reached out both of his arms to the demon, silently asking to be picked up. Sebastian obliged, hefting Ciel into his arms. While Ciel was still slender and weighed nothing to the strong demon, he was larger than he had been three years ago. It was not as comfortable for Ciel as it had once been for his legs to be draped over Sebastian's arm. Knowing this, Sebastian held Ciel chest-to-chest against him, Ciel's legs dangling beside his waist. Ciel's arms went around the demon's shoulders, his head resting there as well, pressed against Sebastian's face. The demon stopped a moment to press his own cheek more firmly against the boy's. The fur of Ciel's hood tickled the demon's skin, and made him smile faintly.

He carried Ciel out past Malira's body, unsure if Ciel would want to see it or not. But the boy tugged on him, urging him to stop. Sebastian obeyed, standing beside the mangled body while Ciel looked down at it over his shoulder. Her head had been tossed a great distance from the body with the force of Sebastian's swing, and her eyes were closed in defeat while her neck oozed blood. A very faint gasp escaped Ciel's lips as he saw what was cut into the flesh of her body. The bloody wounds were not random cuts, but letters. Through the redness pooled about the pale flesh, read the words _'for my young master'_. The first word started up by the collarbones, and the other three descended down onto her chest , stomach, and abdomen. It was a gruesome tribute, but Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, and gave the sweetest smile the demon had ever seen upon those lips. It was only a flash, however, and then the young man hid the expression between Sebastian's shoulder and neck. Sebastian's heart leapt within him at this silent thanks and approval from Ciel, and continued on toward the entrance.

Wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and this wretched farm, Sebastian ran at the fastest pace he could manage with Ciel. Still it took such a long time to return home. They were far off the beaten track, and it took Sebastian a while to discern which way to travel. He did not let on, of course, not wanting Ciel to think that perhaps his demon was lost. Eventually the surroundings began to look familiar, however, even covered in a layer of snow. As Sebastian approached the manor, he slowed his pace. It would be enough of a shock just to appear looking as ragged as he was, the servants did not need to see him running as though being chased. Sebastian was surprised when he stepped onto the freshly-shoveled walkway. The path to the manor and around the fountain had been neatly cleared of snow, as had all the steps. He had expected the entire place to be in shambles from their two-day absence, but....As he opened the front door his red eyes actually widened at the sight of a polished and pristine foyer, nothing lying broken, no giant burnt-out holes in the wall, no sign of destruction whatsoever.

"Hello?!" Sebastian called clearly, his voice echoing around the mighty open room. It took about a half-second for the three servants to come stampeding from the direction of the kitchen. They halted just before Sebastian, however, taking in the sight with confusion and concern.

"What 'appened to you, Sebastian?!" Meyrin cried, "We were so worried, yes we were!"

"You told us you were only goin' away for the day, not stayin' for two!" Bard nearly accused.

"Did someone attack you?!" Finny wailed. "You're all torn up!"

"Calm down, all of you." Sebastian demanded, and this only barely soothed the blubbering and mumbling of the three. "I am afraid that we have been put upon by those who mean the young master harm. They detained us, but now we have taken care of them and are back. Young master is very tired and I need to attend to him."

This statement pulled another wave of concern and questions, which Sebastian refused to answer. Ignoring them all, Sebastian began walking toward the mighty staircase, trying to block out the noise. One sound he heard very well, however, and that was Ciel muttering to him.

"No, Sebastian....take me to your room."

This surprised Sebastian, but he obeyed, changing course and heading toward the servant's quarters instead. When he passed the doorway that lead to the rooms reserved for higher-ranked servants, Sebastian turned to address the three that had been following him.

"Listen up, all of you!"

Sebastian's tone made them all fall silent and straighten up. They looked fearful, as though he would scold them. But his face lifted in a smile and he said,

"It appears you all did exceptionally well in our absence. You kept this place up with a perfection that is far beyond my expectations. Wonderful job. Now, please, the master is worn out and I must follow his orders."

The servants were too busy being teary-eyed and happy about Sebastian's  compliments to try and follow him as he turned and continued down the hallway toward his room.

"Thank god..." Ciel muttered into his neck, which made Sebastian smile once more. The chatter of the servants faded away as Sebastian closed the door of his room behind them. He very carefully sat Ciel down on the side of his bed.

"I'll start the fire, my lord." He said, bowing.

It was a strange, somehow numb atmosphere. Ciel sat where he had been placed, clutching his coat around him and staring blankly ahead. It concerned Sebastian, who kept glancing over his shoulder as he stacked and started the fire.  Certainly, they had both been through a traumatic experience, and there was nothing they could say to each other at the moment. The pain was too fresh right now. When he had a warm blaze going, Sebastian returned to kneel in front of Ciel. Silently, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's coat and slid it down his shoulders. He laid it neatly over the chair at this desk.  As he did this, he drew the dagger from his belt. He looked down at the beautiful, purple blade and laid it carefully atop the wood of his workspace. He would be sure to keep this treasure always. Demons did not tend to keep tokens through their lifetime, but Sebastian felt this was one he could.

"We should tend to your wounds, sir." Sebastian said quietly, returning to the boy. Ciel met his eyes wearily.

"You're filthy," he said, "I am as well after two days in that place. We should bathe first."

The implication of Ciel's words made Sebastian's head cock slightly to the side in confusion.

"Master, I have only a shower in my facilities, and without a tub I would have to join you in order to bath you."

"Yes?" Ciel asked, weakly raising an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No, sir." Sebastian answered. "I'll start the water now so as to let it warm."

As Sebastian turned Ciel suddenly leapt up and seized his arm, a small gasp leaving his throat. The demon looked down upon the young man, slightly stunned. Ciel's eyes were wide, fearful, gazing up at him intently. They softened and lowered a split second later.

"Don't leave me alone." He whispered. "I...don't want to be apart."

The demon's surprised eyes softened as well,  and he curled one arm around Ciel's shoulders.

"Come along, then, sir. Let us go together."

TCB

))((


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian felt anger boil up in him as he undressed Ciel, seeing for the first time the damage done by Malira. While the boy had looked much worse when they had first met all those years ago, the demon cared more this time as he knew who had put these marks there. Sebastian's face was stern as he removed the very last stitch of clothing from the boy. The lovely body was printed with ugly bruises and scrapes. The demon carefully turned Ciel so as to take in the full extent of the wounds. There was a particularly nasty bruise across both of Ciel's shoulder blades, telling Sebastian that Ciel had been thrown or forced roughly against a wall or onto the floor at some point. Sebastian laid his fingers to it gently, stroking as though to soothe. He noted how the pale flesh broke out in goose bumps at his touch.

"I am...sorry, master..." Sebastian said quietly. "This should never have happened."

For a moment after he spoke Ciel said nothing, the only sound that of the water striking the tiles beside them, filling the small washroom with steam. It wafted around them so thickly that it could almost be tasted as they drew in breath. Eventually Ciel shook his head slowly, and spoke.

"What's done is done. There is no need for apologies. We were both bested at first."

Ciel turned slowly, and looked up into his demon's face. Sebastian had to wonder when the boy had grown so tall. Ciel was only a head shorter now, and his two blue eyes that stared up into Sebastian's were narrower than they used to be, his face nearly shifted into adulthood. The full cheeks were nearly gone, that pointed chin firmer...when had he grown so?  

"But in the end, you saved me again." Ciel's voice was a bit stronger than it had been. "Against all odds you saved me. Even after I had given up hope."

"What else was I to do, master? I had to bring you back to me."  Sebastian's words were quiet, almost vulnerable, and it made Ciel smile wearily.

"And so you did."

As the words escaped him Ciel swayed a bit where he stood, and Sebastian steadied him with one hand.

"We should bathe you so you can lie down, master."

"I do hope you're not intending on staying in those dreadful rags." Ciel tried hard to sound resentful like his usual self, but there was still so much strain, so much weakness in his voice that it did not hold the normal bite. Sebastian still mustered up a smile for him.

"No, sir."

Sebastian neatly tore the ruined tailcoat from himself, before suavely unbuttoning what remained of his shirt. Ciel watched as his butler undressed, curious about his body, having never seen it before. Sebastian left himself in only his cotton undershorts, not wanting to make Ciel uncomfortable if he could help it.

"Master, have you ever taken a shower before?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head. "Then close your eyes."

Ciel obeyed without thought. Sebastian laid his hands on Ciel's shoulders and backed him into the shower, tipping his chin upward as the water struck his head. Ciel gave a small gasp as the hot water began running down his face. Instinctively he began rubbing his face and pushing back his wet hair. The continuous stream of water was not something Ciel was used to. Sebastian helped Ciel slick back his hair before pulling him to the side. Sebastian turned so as to be beneath the water himself, sighing as the water pelted his back and shoulders. Ciel was his only concern, however, and he took the cloth that hung on a bar in the wall and began to clean the wound on Ciel's head. It was by far the worst out of them all, and Ciel winced and bit his lip as Sebastian gently scrubbed away the crusted blood. It hurt, but in the end it was clean.

"This might sting a bit master." Sebastian warned him, when he began to apply soap to his wet hair. Sebastian began scrubbing his fingers through Ciel's hair, lathering the soap and massaging his scalp. The boy leaned his head back into those strong fingers, tilting his head from side to side as the demon worked. He did grimace when the soap made contact with his open wound, hissing and breathing hard through the sting. At that point Sebastian turned Ciel back toward the water again and began rinsing the suds from his head. Blinded by the stray drops of water, Ciel steadied himself by placing his hands on Sebastian's torso. The feel of those hands set the demon's heart pounding despite how calm he seemed. It was such an innocent act, and yet so tender.

"This is pleasant," Ciel said, his voice a bit blubbery from the water running over his face, "but I'm getting tired..."

"Lean against me, master. It won't be long."

Ciel faced the stream of water and leaned his body back against Sebastian's chest without hesitation. The demon cautiously slid an arm around Ciel's waist to steady him, and used his other to begin rubbing a cloth over his skin. The soap made the slide of it across Ciel's flesh slick and easy. Sebastian was cautious of Ciel's bruises as he went, trying not to press the cloth too hard as he scrubbed. It was harder to bathe all of Ciel this way, with the young man leaning against him, but Sebastian would not have changed it for anything; the feel of Ciel's slick skin against his own was intoxicating to him. That smooth back was pressing into his chest, like wet, soft marble against him. He was conscious of those terrible bruises on those shoulder blades and felt a twinge of guilt. It must be hurting Ciel somewhat to be leaning back on him that way regardless of how it helped him stand. The feel of his slick skin was causing Sebastian to start hardening, and it would not due for Ciel to realize his state.

Through sheer mind over matter Sebastian was able to control his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. He could not avoid the call of that pale flesh, though, and gradually the hand that was holding Ciel at his waist began to spread the suds that collected there. He pushed them about, slicking and cleaning Ciel's stomach and sides with his bare hand. The feel of the young man's wet skin was so delicious, making the demon crave more. Sebastian was on high-alert though, watching for any sign that Ciel was uncomfortable with what he was doing. As the moments dragged on and the demon touched him more and more without the cloth, still Ciel was relaxed, trusting.  Even at the point where Sebastian was dragging both of his bare hands up and down his sides, arms, and even his hips, Ciel did not protest.

"Sir," Sebastian said at length, "You are sufficiently clean. May I beg your pardon and wash myself now?"

Ciel carefully pushed away from him, and dropped down into the chair that stood outside the shower. It was so warm there in that little room that he was not cold sitting there.

"Go on." He said, tilting his head back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Sebastian was about to argue that he should dry Ciel and put him to bed first, but he remembered Ciel's reluctance to part from him, and decided it would be better this way especially if this was what the young man wanted. So he quickly scrubbed his own hair and body with the soap, making quick work of it so that he could tend Ciel. He caught the boy looking at him more than once, but ignored it, not wanting his body to react to those eyes on him. Those eyes....so strange as a pair without the eye patch or the faded brand of their contract.

Once he had finished Sebastian opted to dry himself before he dried Ciel, then wrapping the towel about his waist for his privacy...well, more for Ciel's privacy as he himself did not care. When he began rubbing Ciel's head with a towel he couldn't help but think how routine this was. He liked performing these familiar actions, even if they were in different surroundings. It made the entire situation somehow normal. As always he worked his way down Ciel's body, drying him off gently.

"Young lord, I will have to fetch one of your nightshirts from your room-."

"No!" Ciel seemed to catch himself and realize just how desperate he sounded, and he cleared his throat in a failed attempt to appear in control. "One of yours should be sufficient for me, Sebastian."

The demon smiled, already amused by the very thought of Ciel drowning in a shirt meant for his butler.

"Then you do not wish to return to your own room this evening, sir?"

"No. I want to stay here with you."

"Very well, sir."

Sebastian lead his master into the now toasty bedroom, and once more sat him on the edge of his bed. With a hidden smirk Sebastian pulled one of his many unused articles of clothing from the bureau. When slipped over Ciel's head and his slender arms snaked through the sleeves he looked more like a child than ever. The material swallowed him, the collar hanging low on his chest in a most alluring fashion. Sebastian could not help place his fingers to his lips and hold in a chuckle.

"Master, are you certain you would not want your own nightshirt? It would fit you much more nicely."

Ciel turned weary eyes upon Sebastian, who dropped the issue at the sight. At that same moment a loud growl erupted from his master's stomach. Ciel frowned and placed his hands on his midsection, rubbing as though to soothe the sound away. Sebastian looked horrified.

"I have completely forgotten to feed you, sir!" His tone was one of utter shame. "You must be ravenous; no food for two and a half days,  how idiotic of me for overlooking it! I must prepare you something..."

Ciel's breath hitched, and it took Sebastian a few seconds to realize why. Of course...again they were faced with the problem of separation. Ciel was so very dependent on his proximity at the moment that there would be no question of being left alone while Sebastian went to the kitchen to make anything.

"Just let me watch you." A short pause passed in which they stared at one another. Sebastian's eyebrows raised with disbelief and then,

"Pardon, sir?"

The tiniest twinkle of humor appeared in Ciel's eyes at his reaction before he elaborated,

"Just take me with you to the kitchen and I'll sit and watch, that's all."

Yet another uncomfortable moment passed with Sebastian warring with himself. While his prized 'butler aesthetic' has been a result of the contract that now no longer existed, it did not disappear after being honed to perfection for years. It was simply not acceptable for a master to watch his food being prepared, let alone wait for it in the kitchen...he cleared his throat and said,

"May I suggest an alternative solution." It was not a question, and Sebastian did not wait to hear Ciel's response as he strode to the door of the bedroom and flung it open. Quite unceremoniously he stuck his head out into the corridor beyond and called loudly, "Bardroy! Come here this moment, please!"

When a rough, bumbling reply was echoed from somewhere else in the manor, Sebastian could not help but look back into the room at Ciel, and smile. The young man smiled back, if only faintly. Such an odd expression on his stoic young lord's face...but certainly not unwelcome, and most definitely not unattractive. A few moments later heavy thumping footfalls were heard and then Bard appeared at the doorway, trying to hold back a snicker at the sight of Sebastian in his night attire.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, peeking in the door to gawk slightly at the sight of the master of the house sitting on a servant's bed, dressed in that servant's shirt.

"As I said, the young master is..."--Sebastian discreetly lowered his voice and leaned in so that he could be sure only Bard could hear him- "frightfully distraught and fragile after all we've been through. He requires my presence constantly right now in order to feel safe, so I cannot leave him. He has even refused to sleep in his own quarters and insists upon staying in mine so that I can remain by his side. He is very shaken up."

Sebastian leaned back, and as expected he saw dramatic tears welling in Bard's eyes at the news of the fragile state of their master. Sebastian also sensed the burning of Ciel's suspicious glare in the back of his head as he continued in a normal voice,

"That being said, I require that you be the one to prepare something for the young lord to eat. He has been without food for over two days and is dire need of sustenance. Have Meyrin assist you if you feel overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?!" Bard exclaimed, but it came out sounding more like a sob as he was wiping away his tears. "Me? I can't be overwhelmed when the young master needs me! If 'e's so very scared and hungry I can make 'im anything his li'l 'eart could desire *sniff* just leave it to me!"

With that Bard turned and stormed quickly back down the corridor.

"What in God's name did you tell him?" Ciel demanded tiredly when Sebastian had shut the door once again. "I don't want the rest of the servants thinking that I'm made of glass."

"Do not concern yourself, master. I only gave him a bit of motivation. Hopefully he will be able to exceed my expectations."

Sebastian sat on the mattress beside Ciel, and the young man scoffed lightly.

"Just what are your expectations?"

"I am not entirely sure, sir. However all three of them were able to stay alive somehow while we were absent; he had to have cooked them something."

In companionable silence they waited there, side-by-side, just breathing gently and not saying another word. Ciel's stomach interrupted the quiet a few times to rumble and the fire crackled and popped, but otherwise the room was still. The weight of their ordeal hung over them like an axe about to fall, threatening to shatter the tremulous calm they had reached together. There was so much that could be said, so many questions that could be asked, but they sat in silence, both secretly rejoicing in their nearness. As the moments ticked by, Ciel finally leaned to the left, closing the few inches that separated them, and rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder. His left arm curled through Sebastian's right, and he closed his eyes. It could have been a horribly awkward action, but after the time they had been forced to spend apart this little contact was perfect. Sebastian laid his free hand over Ciel's which rested on his arm, and hummed very quietly in his throat. Ciel responded with a sigh. They sat there like that in silence, resting in the very presence of the other, the heat and warmth and life generated between them. While it was such a simple contact, it was immeasurably powerful.

The borrowed peace was broken with a loud thumping knock on the door. Neither of them could have said how much time had passed, but it had not felt like nearly enough. Ciel eased himself away from Sebastian so that the demon could answer the door. Upon opening up Bard's voice met him, cheery and very proud.

"Hot and buttery toast with a mug of hot chocolate on the side!"

The hush that followed was palpable, and finally Sebastian's exasperated sigh preceded his weary stream of reprimands;

"Bardroy when I tasked you with making something for the young master I was expecting you to take into consideration the amount of time he has been without food, which would mean he requires a balanced meal of small individual dishes including grains, meats, vegetables, and only light sweets so as not to upset his digestion. This....If served to him outright could very well induce him to vomit it is so rich and too heavy for his empty stomach all at once."

Bard looked completely crestfallen and lowered the tray that he had been impressively balancing on his shoulder. He looked down at the few slices of buttered toast, slightly burnt edges and all, looking like he might burst into tears again.

"I thought all kids liked hot chocolate and toast to cheer 'em up..." He muttered. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and moderated his tone to a more forgiving one.

"It is not that you failed, Bard. Any other night I would have called your efforts passable, even acceptable. There are simply more circumstances here than you are capable of handling. Do no fret. I'll simply have to-."

Sebastian was stopped in mid-sentence when Ciel brushed past him slowly, going out into the corridor. He reached out and lifted a slice of toast from the plate. Without preamble he tore a large mouthful with his teeth and began to chew vigorously. Before he had even swallowed he pulled the steaming mug of hot chocolate from the tray and took an undignified gulp. While Sebastian stared in disbelief, Bard grinned from ear to ear.

"It's good." Ciel stated, once he had swallowed.

"Thanks, master!" Bard nearly sobbed again. Sebastian rolled his eyes and deftly took the mug from Ciel's hands and plunked it back down onto the tray.

"Back to the kitchen with this, Bardroy, and then you and the others may retire for the evening. I shall prepare the young lord's dinner after all."

The demon's hands gently steered the young man back into the bedroom, letting the door close on a smug-faced Bard. Ciel sat on the bed once more while Sebastian hastily pulled on a pair of black trousers and replaced his nightshirt with a more formal one.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian turned to face him, buttoning up the last of his shirt buttons and tucking the garment into his waistband.

"Our situation might be odd tonight, sir, but I am not about to enter the kitchen in my night attire let alone cook in it without full garb." Black socks and shoes were donned as well before Sebastian straightened up. "Come along, then, master."

Ciel insisted upon walking on his own to the kitchen, Sebastian shadowing him every step of the way. It felt right, having the demon there for him once more even for something as simple as walking, although the young man was aware that nothing was binding Sebastian to obey him. He was too weary to contemplate this, his mind was too numb. As taxed as he was he did not need to start thinking through the possible intricacies of his relationship to Sebastian without their contract. The very idea was staggering, and too much for Ciel at the moment.

When they reached the kitchen Sebastian promptly, almost forcefully, made Ciel sit down at the table large table in the middle of the room.

"I shall prepare your dinner, sir." The demon said with a bow, and before Ciel's eyes he began to dart about nearly faster than the young man could follow. Vegetables were sliced by a blur of hands and a knife, dishes were fetched, spices plucked from the drying racks and crumbled, as though watching magic unfold. Sebastian himself was only visible when he paused to cut or mix something. It caused Ciel to raise his eyebrow and say,

"There's no need for you to hurry so, Sebastian. Slow down, will you? It's making me dizzy."

Immediately Sebastian appeared by the counter across the room, pouring all of the sliced vegetables (and beef too Ciel noticed) into a large pot. He looked over his shoulder as he did this, and asked,

"Aren't you hungry, sir?"

Ciel just stared back at him for a moment before looking away with a sigh.

"My body is telling me I need to eat, but...I have no appetite whatsoever."

Sebastian paused purposefully to observe Ciel, and his eyes softened for a moment. While it was easy to assume Ciel would be hungry, it was also easy to understand why he would not be. Trauma did not make for a healthy appetite, and Ciel was merely a human with fragile emotions...

"Perhaps this stew will change your mind, master." He said quietly, as he snapped his fingers over the pot of water on the stove and instantly made it boil. A second later all the ingredients for a vegetable and beef stew were thrown in. Sebastian retrieved a long ladle and began stirring, adding a pinch or two of seasonings from time to time.

The sight of him all the way across the room began to bother Ciel. It even bothered him that he was bothered; Sebastian was well within sight, hardly far away from him. Yet Ciel felt he still wasn't close enough. He slipped off the bench of the table and padded over to his butler. The sight of his broad shoulders, still barely on eye-level with Ciel, made the young man want to embrace him again, to feel that strength, that unbreakable stamina that had saved him so many times. Including today. Ciel did not lie to himself and try to forget that he had doubted Sebastian, and that some other entity had managed to beat him for a period of time, but in the end his strong demon broke free and came to him. Just like he always did. And Ciel needed to be as close to him as he could.

Sebastian did not respond when Ciel hefted himself up onto the counter beside him. He understood all too well why he had done this. Instead Sebastian focused on the cooking stew for a few minutes before he glanced companionably at Ciel. The young man almost looked ridiculous sitting on the counter in Sebastian's too-big shirt, his bare legs hanging over the bottom cabinets like a child as he leaned on his palms. Ridiculous....no, that word wasn't right, Sebastian realized. Fetching fit better. Or adorable. He chastised himself thinking such thoughts when the young earl was so vulnerable. It was difficult to fight the urge to latch onto him even now and never let him go. The urge to touch Ciel was so strong that he was startled when he felt pressure on his finger. He had placed his left hand on the counter before Ciel had even sat beside it, and now his small finger was ever so gently covered by Ciel's own. It was almost a painfully sweet gesture that actually made Sebastian swallow. Such a small touch, almost an accidental one if it needed to be explained away, but it did not.

As they waited for the stew to simmer, Sebastian slowly eased himself around so he was leaning casually back against the counter, his head turned to keep watching the stew. He assumed that if Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't watching him it might put him at ease. Sebastian's assumptions must have been correct, because with his butler so close, Ciel could not resist the urge to leaned a few inches to the side and lean his head against Sebastian's shoulder. The demon smiled softly to himself and ever so gently leaned his own head back to nudge Ciel's. They stayed like that until the stew was bubbling and filling the entire kitchen with a mouth-watering aroma.

"I must fetch you a bowl, master." Sebastian said quietly, urging them to move apart. He spooned out a helping of the stew and placed it on the table along with a slice of brown bread. Ciel dropped down from the counter and followed Sebastian's beckoning hand over to take a seat of the table. The smell of Sebastian's cooking had been working magic on Ciel's appetite, so that the first spoonful of the delightful stew kicked his hunger into full gear. He tried his best not to look like a starving dog ravenously devouring a charitable handout at some doorway, but it was difficult.

"Slow down just a bit, master." Sebastian cautioned, as he prepared a second bowl for him. "You do not want to make yourself sick atop everything else."

"I'm fine," Ciel grumbled softly through a mouthful of bread, "it's just...it's good."

"I am so glad that you enjoy it, sir." Sebastian said honestly, replacing Ciel's empty bowl with a fresh one filled with more stew. Ciel actually finished it, and by that time he was feeling much better, the heat of the stew warming his belly and making him feel strong again. Despite this he still made Sebastian carry him back to the butler's room.

Sebastian could not deny that he enjoyed just a little how clingy Ciel was being this evening, but he hated the reasons why he was behaving so, and it concerned him. Ciel was a strong, proud boy who never needed to cling to anyone, but tonight...Sebastian hoped that he would gradually find his feet again. When he returned to his room it was warm from the fire that had been left burning, and Sebastian sat Ciel down on the edge of the bed.

"Shall I fluff the pillows for you, sir?" Sebastian asked, trying half-heartedly to tease Ciel. The boy simply fell backward on the bed, ignoring him and crawling beneath the covers on his own. The demon merely shrugged and considered what to do next. He supposed adorning similar sleep attire would be the most appropriate, and he did so. It was odd to feel the air on his legs, so used to being clothed in the long pants and long sleeves of that black uniform. This particular night shirt style only let the hem of the shirt sweep just past the knees. While he was unused to it anymore, Sebastian enjoyed letting his skin breathe. He decided that while Ciel was drifting off to sleep he would take the opportunity to write notes of apology; the Young Earl Phantomhive had missed quite a number of scheduled meetings and events and it would not due to leave his reputation to suffer.

So Sebastian sat at his little desk, took out a quill, inkwell, and paper, and began to write in flowery script. He had no need for a candle, nor even the light of the fire as he wrote. The small shift of the boy's body on the bed was the only sound apart from the crackling fire, and the  _scritch scratch_  of the quill. . .no...there was another sound...The demon stopped writing as he listened intently. A very small sound...muffled, hidden...He turned from the desk to look at the figured swathed in the bedclothes. Ciel's back was to him, but he could clearly see him shaking. Something undeniably broke within Sebastian. The dear boy was trying to hide his tears.  

Indeed, as Ciel lay there, listening to the soft sound of Sebastian's penmanship, he felt all the pain rising through him. He had pushed it aside and choked it down for the last few hours, but now it was demanding attention. The pain of his imprisonment, his assault, his separation from Sebastian, manifested in a horrendous ache in his chest, which had been steadily rising upward. Now it was at his throat, and it felt as though a blade were trying to slice his neck open from the inside. And so the tears began, forced from his two unmarked eyes as the pain consumed him. Ciel clutched at the bedding, tried to keep his breathing calm and steady as he felt his pulse rising, but the emotions overpowered him. Tiny sobs escaped him as he forced his hand up to his mouth, trying to keep quite. He could not show this kind of weakness before Sebastian. He would stay strong, just as his demon had.  But the sounds were not quiet enough to fool a demon's ears. Before long Ciel heard the creak of Sebastian's chair as he rose. Ciel instinctively curled into a tighter ball, not wanting to face the demon.

The boy was vexed when the mattress dipped behind him, telling him Sebastian had sat down. Then...then long arms were sliding around him, cradling him as the demon curled himself firmly along the back of Ciel's body. To his surprise Sebastian pulled him almost roughly against his chest, holding him tightly. Ciel felt his defenses fly into place, but waver and crumble at the same instant.

"Don't..." He whimpered, between now unrepressed sobs, "don't mock me...don't you  _dare_  mock me!"

With those feeble words, Ciel began to weep in earnest. Terrible moaning cries of agony that stabbed Sebastian straight through his heart. He had never heard any such sounds being made by Ciel before. He held him close, rocking ever so gently back and forth. It had been his observation that rocking soothed distressed humans, but now it felt so natural an action that he was astonished. Ciel's hands came automatically to cling to Sebastian's arms, pulling them even tighter around himself. Even between his sobs Ciel was fighting to speak, shuddering words uttered in a fractured tone of command.

"If you...dare...tease me....about this...."

The utter fear of rejection and pain in those words tugged at what little conscious Sebastian actually had, leading him to tell Ciel the truth. He pulled Ciel impossibly tighter and buried his face in the back of the boy's neck, feeling the strength of his sobs. He placed a small kiss there, delighting in the fact that he had actually done this, before taking a deep breath.

"Oh master...my dear master...I would never belittle you for your tears. Sometimes...it takes more bravery for a man to weep than it does for him to fight.  I must confess to you...it was due to my own tears that I was able to break the bonds Malira placed on me."

Ciel's heavy gasping hitched for a second, and then he sobbed again as if in disbelief.

"You....you're...ly-"

"I don't lie, master," Sebastian said vehemently, "even now I do not, not to you. I am telling you the exact truth of the matter; I wept for the loss of our contract, and my tears melted those chains. So do not feel any weaker for weeping, master. Even I was brought to tears. Please...let it all out."

Ciel paused for one moment longer before he gave a strangled sort of sound and then wormed around in Sebastian's arms to face the demon, clinging onto him and burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder as his body wracked with violent shudders and sobs. The demon held the boy so close, so tightly, and Ciel clutched back at him just as tightly.

"Th-they took you from me!" Ciel cried. "I couldn't...I couldn't feel you anymore...I could always feel you somehow...inside my head...and suddenly..."

Sebastian smothered the crying boy's head with compassionate kisses, sliding one hand up into that mop of damp hair which smelt of soap.

"I know, dear one, I know."

"She hurt me, Sebastian." Ciel whispered now in a suddenly quiet voice between great gasps and sobs. "She let that demon t-touch me...I was so frightened, Sebastian, I thought he was going to..."

The horrible sounds escalated again, and Sebastian's own eyes actually filled again at just how hard Ciel was shaking in his arms. Even with their contract being erased Sebastian could feel the boy's intense hurt. He would have told Ciel that he needn't speak of it, but he knew it was better if he did. After all this time he needed to get it out.

"H-he actually had his...his...it was against me, Sebastian....I could feel it and I...I called for you...but you couldn't come. I was so scared and you couldn't come to me! She took you away from me! She took you away the bitch! I thought that...she told me she killed you...and I believed her, Sebastian! I thought you were dead!"

Ciel then broke down into unintelligible sounds of mourning. Sebastian's shoulder became damp with an incredible flood of tears. A lifetime's worth. The demon began shedding a few silent tears of his own, which seeped into Ciel's hair as he leaned his head against the boy's. His own chest rose and fell a bit harshly for a few moments. Ciel's weeping continued nearly unbroken for a quarter of an hour. Sebastian had of course seen people cry for longer, but for Ciel this was significant. After Ciel was quieting down and sniffling, Sebastian pulled back just enough to reach down and rub his thumb beneath Ciel's eyes, collecting the tears.

"Nothing was more painful than being apart from you, my young lord." He assured gently. "I felt the same pain, I assure you. Look at me."

Ciel did not obey at once, and Sebastian lifted his chin, causing the two blue orbs to stare up into his own. They widened a bit from the sight of the tears standing in Sebastian's eyes.

"You see, master?"

The sobs were gone now, having eased off. Ciel's breathing was returning to normal, though his eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks flushed. He placed his hand delicately, cautiously, on Sebastian's cheek, just touching a single tear track with his thumb.

"Sebastian," He asked quietly, "why...why do you still call me 'master'?"

The demon closed his watery eyes, and leaned forward to place a kiss on Ciel's forehead, before placing his own against it.

"I told you already, sir; contract or no contract, I will continue to serve you. After all," Sebastian leaned back and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, cupping the side of his face, "your soul will taste just as delicious whether you are sixteen...or sixty-one."

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked softly, his eyes brightening with disbelief at the words.

"I want to re-establish our contract with different parameters; that I will consume your soul...only after you perish when  this life determines you to. I no longer wish to take you before your time. Shameful for a demon to have such...feelings...but that is the truth of it."

Ciel looked as though he would cry once more, but instead bit his bottom lip and ended up smiling. A shuddering, unconvinced chuckle shook from his lips.

"I can't believe you. This is probably one more trick you have up your sleeve to flavor my soul or whatever the devil you're always going on about."

Sebastian smiled back at him, and kissed Ciel on his nose this time. He dared to do such a thing, unable to stop himself.

"No, master. I am sincere. Have I ever lied to you?"

The boy gave a tired sound of effort, and rolled slightly onto his back. He took Sebastian's left hand, and brought it up to lay over his own right eye. His other closed as well. With a deep breath he said,

"Do it. Right now. Re-sign the contract."

A pause followed Ciel's words, before Sebastian grinned gently. He moved slowly so as not to frighten Ciel, and straddled him. They made a beautiful picture at that moment; both of them clothed in pleats of billowing white cotton, Sebastian leaning over Ciel with one slender hand placed on his eye. Their faces were filled with affection and sadness.

"As you command, master."  A dark aura began to surround the demon, energy pulsing through him as he concentrated. "Brace yourself."

A burning pain shot through Ciel's eye, just as before. He cried out, unable to stop himself at the intense heat and pain. His back arched as the energy shot through his entire body from his eye. There was a blinding light, and what sounded like a large bell tolling. Ciel felt himself falling away, drifting from reality. Two warm arms caught him up, however, and steadied him against a broad chest. The light subsided, and Ciel felt his heart thumping in his chest. He blinked, his right eye feeling heavy.  Sebastian was already wiping away the residual blood was that trickling down his face from his eyelid.  As Ciel stared up into the demon's face, a smile spread across it.

"Welcome back...my young master."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

 (Sorry the update took so long everyone, life has been off-the-charts busy with conventions and work and private life, but here you are a nice long chapter that I hope you all love. More to come when I have the time! Keep reading, I work for your pleasure :) )

 

)))((((

Ciel held his hand over the right side of his face, feeling hot liquid bathing his fingers. The familiar sharp pain throbbing through Ciel's eye felt oddly like a blessing, a confirmation that the contract was re-established. That was not to say that it was not uncomfortable. He winced and breathed heavily through the pain, which penetrated deeply behind his eye socket. One of Sebastian's hands cupped Ciel's own on the side of his face, and gently pried his fingers away. Ciel carefully tried to open the injured eye as he felt Sebastian examining it, but it hurt too much.

"Just leave your eye closed, master." Sebastian said softly. "I'll put a bandage over it once I've cleaned it. There is a great deal of blood."

The demon's hand urged him to lie on his left side as Sebastian shifted beside him, and Ciel found that this relieved some of the pain from his eye. The same hand rubbed his back as Sebastian spoke to him.

"Just as before you will need to rest and let your eye heal. It will be perfectly sound in time, as will your vision. For now, I need to fetch a washcloth and the bandages, my lord. I had no reason to keep any in my own bathroom, but the next door bedroom is equipped with such medical supplies. Will you be alright by yours-."

Ciel turned so quickly that his eye throbbed severely, and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" The words rushed out of the boy as though he had no time to think on them before they left his mouth. Sebastian could feel the heat of Ciel's  deep blush of shame a heartbeat later when he realized what he had said. Ciel then took a deep breath and rephrased, "I'd like to go with you...I am still a bit...fearful of being alone."

The demon gathered Ciel into his arms and held him there for a moment. Ciel was still trying to adjust to the wonderful sensation of Sebastian actually holding him like that for reasons other than his own inability to walk. Before the events of the last few days Ciel would never have allowed this kind of inappropriate contact between himself and his butler. Not that he hadn't wished for it in the very depths of his heart, but his relationship with the demon had been a game of wits until now, and Ciel would simply not allow himself to lose by showing such human weakness as desiring to be hugged or cuddled. Indeed, he had gone out of his way to make Sebastian and everyone else believe that he deplored being touched or coddled. In reality, every time Sebastian had to carry him, hold him, or even nurse him from an illness, Ciel locked the memory away within himself. In the dead of night or when he was simply bored, Ciel would peruse these memories, playing them over and over in his mind to comfort himself. He would think on how Sebastian's hands had felt, how strong his muscles were when those arms held him, how nice his hair smelt...  

"I'll take you with me, then, master. Don't fret."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. The demon never released Ciel as he slid from the bed and stood up. He carefully carried his young master out of the room and into the hallway. It was dark here, but Ciel knew that Sebastian could see perfectly well. The demon's large shirt bunched up around Ciel's waist and knees as he was carried, and it felt nice to be all but drowning in its soft embrace. The cloth matched Sebastian's own, and Ciel stroked his fingers gently over Sebastian's shoulder to feel the softness. The boy chuckled very quietly.

"What is so amusing, my lord?" Sebastian asked, as he opened the door to the bedroom beside his own. It would have belonged to a housekeeper if there had been need for one. With Sebastian in the manor there had been none. The room stood empty, and yet there was not a speck of dust to be seen, thanks to the demon. Ciel tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck when the demon knelt to retrieve the bandages and other supplies from the cabinet in the bathroom.

"I just...it sounds so silly," Ciel muttered into Sebastian's shoulder, "but I wish I could hold onto you forever, keep you so close to me that I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that you would never leave me again. Or...be taken away."

Sebastian stood when he had retrieved what he needed, but paused for a moment. He took a moment to lean his head down against his master's, making the boy's heart beat speed up with affection.

"You stole the words unswervingly from my own lips, young lord."

This comment made Ciel's breath hitch as tears threatened to overtake him again. He had never felt so vulnerable and utterly...emotionally raw before. He said nothing in response, just pressed his face deeper against Sebastian as the demon carried him next door. Once there, Ciel was placed again on the side of the bed. Firstly, Sebastian knelt and brushed the hair back from the right side of Ciel's face.

"This won't hurt a bit, master." He reassured, as he began wiping away the blood with a liquid sterilizer that he had poured onto a cloth. It took a deal of time for Sebastian to clear away all the blood that had dripped onto Ciel's cheek and neck, and he was glad to see that their nightshirts had somehow avoided being stained. Not that he would have minded replacing the shirts with spare ones. Once he had cleaned Ciel's skin thoroughly, he pulled back and rose to his feet.

"Try opening your eye now, master. Very slowly, now." He instructed, laying one hand gently on the boy's shoulder. The feel of his warmth through that thin white cotton was delightful.

"Why?" Ciel asked, gazing at Sebastian with his single clear blue eye. Sebastian held up a small glass vial.

"I am going to administer these numbing drops. They will help with the pain. Tilt your head back for me."

Ciel lifted his head completely so that he was looking directly up at the ceiling, and slowly eased his eye open, blinking in pain a few times before he managed to keep it open. Sebastian looked carefully at the eye; it was blood-red, the bright blue iris standing out starkly against the painful color. And in the very center of that eye, shone the mark of their new contract, burning brightly with its new birth.

"Beautiful." Sebastian breathed, without meaning to, stroking his thumb just beneath that eye. He was smiling more warmly than Ciel had ever seen him smile before.

"What?" Ciel asked, "It has to be a bloody mess."

"Not the injury, master; my seal. It is much clearer and more lovely than it ever was before. Have I ever told you how much pleasure it gives me to see my mark upon you like this? To see you marked as mine?"

The boy shook his head ever so slightly. Sebastian seemed to come back to himself then, and he very carefully laid his fingers beside Ciel's right eye, pulling back the top and bottom lids to drop the solution into it. Ciel blinked like mad at first as the odd substance suddenly began numbing the feeling in his eye. It was a very strange sensation, and he was incredibly tempted to rub at it. He did not have a chance as Sebastian placed a gauze pad over his eye and he was forced to close it once more. Ciel held the pad there without being told, as Sebastian began the laborious process of binding it to his head with long strips of cloth.

"Right back where we started, hm?" Ciel asked weakly a few seconds into the bandaging, a small smile on his face. "I remember the first time you bandaged me up."

"As I recall you were positively vile to me." Sebastian chuckled. "For a child of ten years, as least. I believe that was the first time that you called me a b-"

"Bastard." Ciel finished with a chuckle of his own. "Because you were too rough with me. You always were in those early days."

"I hadn't had much need to be gentle with humans before that." Sebastian admitted. "None of my other masters had needed to be cared for so completely. You were quite the challenge."

 The demon hummed, and paused to run his bare hand down the left side of Ciel's face, under the guise of checking one of the cloth strips.

"I hope...I have improved in my treatment of you."

Ciel reached up boldly to take Sebastian's hand, and urged it to cup his cheek as he turned his face into it. The feel of that soft skin made Sebastian's fingertips tingle.

"Indeed. You are much gentler now. Not a moment too soon, either. I've never needed such tenderness so badly before."  

Sebastian deftly extracted his hand so that he could finish off the binding. He stood back to admire his work, and made a slightly sad face.

"It is such a shame to cover up such beauty." He mumbled as he brushed aside Ciel's hair in places to accommodate the bandage. "I've always wished that you could show my sign clearly, without regard for what other humans think of it."

"I never knew that you felt so strongly about it." Ciel murmured. "I didn't know that it was your own creation; I thought it was a generic mark all demons used to identify their prey in case...they tried to escape."

"No master; each demon's mark is unique to them. There are similarities, of course, the circle is the strongest shape in any magical mark, signifying the eternal nature of the contract. Each contract seal is crafted by the specific demon to identify the bounds of the contract." Sebastian held out his left hand to show it to Ciel. "See how there are symbols within each section? Each one sets a different parameter of the contract. This one here indicates that I am sworn to obey all your commands, verbal and nonverbal. The tiny mark beneath it is a disclaimer stating that only if your life is in immediate danger am I able to disobey. Since I am obligated to keep you safe and not harm you or allow you to come to harm (that is listed in that line there) I cannot by action or non-action damage you or my claim to your soul will be forfeit. "

Ciel took Sebastian's hand in his own and began studying it in detail. He had never cared much before about it, but now he found himself fascinated by the mark. 

"You make it sound like the true 'contract' that it is. What does this one mean?" Ciel asked, running his fingers over a particularly intricate mark in one section of the circle. "I don't remember ever seeing it before." 

"Indeed, it is new. In short, this mark solidifies the fact that we have had a contract before, and acknowledges that I have already earned part of what I am due. I did this because demonic contracts are based on a system of  give and take. Now...I do not wish to take from you too soon that which all we demons seek from humans, but the human must give what the demon has earned. Therefore I rewrote that part very carefully. Now it states that I will continue to serve you, even after your ultimate goal of revenge comes to pass, and will consume your soul only when you perish naturally from this world. Only if I were to take part in your death or the decline in your health leading to your death would my claim over your soul be broken. There are several other disclaimers, but those are the important ones."

Ciel stared with a wide eye at the incredibly important mark. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would be so gracious. He could not find words to speak at that moment he was so overwhelmed with what this meant. He would live. Ciel Phantomhive would life a full life with or without revenge. Ciel brought Sebastian's hand in close to his face, and he pressed his lips against that particular mark, kissing it. Sebastian seemed to sense Ciel's emotional state, and eased him to lie back on the mattress once more.

"You should try to get some sleep, young lord."

Yawning, Ciel pulled his legs up onto the bed and crawled beneath the covers once more, resting his head carefully on the pillow. Ciel was now glad for the effects of the numbing drops, not having to worry about the pain in his eye. He lay there for a few moments before his eye opened and he looked over his shoulder. Sebastian was still standing dutifully beside the bed, unmoving.

"What are you doing standing there?" Ciel asked. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to let you go."

Sebastian  rounded the bed to lie on the other side of Ciel. As he drew up the covers over his long bare legs, he let Ciel all but burrow into the front of his body.  

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered a moment later. "Why...why aren't you holding me?"

"Master, I...I am once more your servant. I fear there may be an inappropriateness within this situation."

"I don't understand." Ciel said, anxiety suddenly rising in him. It was so sudden. The demon had been touching him, his face, his hair, embracing him, not hesitating to show him comfort all evening. Why was he being distant now? Sebastian's next words were spoken cautiously.

"Do not misunderstand, my lord. It is not for lack of desire on my part, but I am your butler once again. Butlers do not typically sleep beside their masters."

"Does it matter when I need you so much?!" Ciel hissed, feeling his heart thump faster with fear. "Do I really need to order you to do this?! Just moments ago you said yourself you didn't want to let go of either!"

He seized Sebastian's face between his hands, and placed his forehead firmly against the butlers'.

"What's the real reason you're hesitating, Sebastian? Don't make me order you to answer."

For a long moment Sebastian's eyes stared into Ciel's uninjured one, and finally he released a small, resigned breath. His arms slowly snaked around the boy, and tightened to hold him close. Ciel began to relax at once, though he was still uneasy, sensing Sebastian's hesitancy.

"Master, it just occurred to me...that...you have reasons for not wanting to be touched in general." The boy went very still in Sebastian's arms. "I just...I have seen the effects abuse of that nature can cause to humans. Sometimes such a trauma can cause the mind to misinterpret simple touches as dangerous when they are not. Likewise at times the victim can think they desire something like intimacy when in reality they are still frightened. I did not want you to think ill of me because of your past experience. You may think you want my arms now, but...in the morning you may fight me off and despise me. That is the nature of such mental and physical shock."

Ciel was silent a long time after Sebastian's detailed explanation. He lay there, his eye now downcast, his hands still buried in his butler's dark hair. Finally he gave a shuddering breath and spoke.

"I have never spoken of that time before, Sebastian. It is true what you say that it was...harmful to me. I did suffer the trauma of it for a very long time, this much you know. I have had time to think on how that time has affected me over the years, since meeting you. Trust me...I am not confused. I do not feel frightened of your touch. In fact I...I enjoy it. Perhaps because it had been so long since I had felt anyone touch me out of care." The boy put his head down into the crease between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, and hugged him tight. "I will never despise you, Sebastian. I...I like when you touch me."

"How can you be so sure after what you've been through?" Sebastian asked, tugging Ciel closer as well, relishing in the feel of his slender body. "How can you know that you won't just think I'm hurting you?"

The demon's heart fluttered as he felt tender lips placing a kiss on his neck.

"Because I trust you, Sebastian." Those lips trailed softly up Sebastian's jaw to his cheek. "I trust you to handle me in a kindly way, to eradicate any memory of unsavory touches. Please, Sebastian..."

Sebastian could not believe what he was hearing. He had never expected Ciel to ever ask for such an act as that. It simply could not be true. But determination underlined that soft tone his master used, and the demon was certain he was serious.

"Young master...do you even know what it is you are asking me for?" He whispered into Ciel's hair. The boy laid his soft cheek to Sebastian's and sighed into the demon's ear.

"Intimacy, Sebastian." Ciel stated clearly, longingly. "Show me the meaning of the word. Don't make me beg and reassure you that this is what I want. Just touch me...touch me as a lover would...prove to me that such an act is truly sweet and tender rather than horrid and painful. It has to be you. Only you."

The butler was completely taken aback by Ciel's boldness, but at the words 'touch me' his head handed over control to his body's desires. Immediately a flow of arousal washed over him and it was all he could do to keep himself from ravaging the boy right then and there. He couldn't do that. The demon knew he needed to be slow and careful. Regardless of what Ciel said he was delicate. Sebastian threaded his big hands into Ciel's hair and moved a few centimeters to press a kiss into Ciel's cheek.

"My precious master," Sebastian answered gently, "nothing would give me more pleasure. I shall be so very gentle with you, I promise."

As the demon spoke he carefully hooked Ciel's chin with his fingers and lifted his face.

"Shall I...kiss you, young master? Do I have permission to..?"

Ciel closed his eye, licking his lips subconsciously. Then he opened that lovely eye again and nodded at the demon. Ever so slowly, keeping his eyes on the boy the entire time to be sure he did not recoil, Sebastian dusted those rosy lips with his own. It was slow and cautious, and Sebastian went back in for another few gentle presses before he pulled back slightly. He had meant to see how Ciel was reacting to the barely-kisses, but his young master followed his retreating mouth and covered it with his own. The boy's slender hands cupped the sides of Sebastian's neck lightly as he sipped slowly from the well of delight that was his butler's warm mouth. It felt so very intimate...so very sweet. Slowly, Sebastian pulled Ciel atop him and began to run his hands along his body. He loved the feel of Ciel through his own shirt, his slender waist and trim hips. It was crucial in Sebastian's mind that he not make Ciel feel trapped, which was why he stayed flat on his back with the boy lying atop him. It was wonderful to feel the weight and warmth of him, that dear child that had grown into a man under Sebastian's watch. When had his shoulders become wider? When had his legs grown so long? When had Ciel Phantomhive gained the confidence to kiss his demon like he could take all the time in the world to explore his mouth? Every move both of them made was careful, as though they were both made of glass and they would shatter if brought together too quickly or handled without the utmost care. Ciel's hands were feathery against Sebastian's cheek and neck, as was the demon's on Ciel's. After several long, silent moments of tender and exploratory kisses, Sebastian withdrew.

"How was that, young master?" He asked softly. Ciel gazed at him with a dazed expression and bit his lip.

"Give me more."

Ciel answered simply, leaning down again and pressing his lips firmly into the demon's once again. Ciel could not fathom the depth of his desire for Sebastian in that moment. The boy had long known that Sebastian was the only person he could even conceive of doing this with. Now that they were actually...it was as though his vague fantasies about what it would feel like were nothing more than blinders on his eyes that had now been cut away, showing him what it really meant to be with Sebastian in this way. The feel of those petal-soft lips was glorious against his own and he felt he could not get enough. Ciel adored the gentle way that Sebastian was trailing his hands over his body, barely touching him, ghosting over him in such a tantalizing way. It was all the more delightful to know that Sebastian did this so as not to frighten him, not wanting to scare him away by gripping him tightly.

"This feels wonderful..." Ciel muttered against Sebastian's lips. "Being so close to you."

"Yes it does." Sebastian heatedly agreed. "I'm going to kiss your neck now."

"Oh please, yes..."

Ciel felt shivers running down his spine as Sebastian's tender lips began ever so gently to open and close against his neck. It was tantalizing, teasing, inciting. Ciel arched his back, pressing the front of his body even closer into Sebastian's. The demon eased his hands down his master's body, daring to slide them over the smooth curves of Ciel's rear. The boy whimpered, arching even further.

"May I touch your skin, master?" Sebastian asked softly, licking the underside of Ciel's jaw. The boy made a vague sound of approval and the demon slid his hands up under the hem of that shirt. The first touch of his hands to that smooth skin made both of them sigh in satisfaction. Sebastian captured Ciel's mouth once more, kissing with a touch more passion than before while his hands roamed up and down Ciel's back beneath the white cotton.

"Your hands are warm." Ciel murmured, dropping his head onto Sebastian's shoulder and reveling in the feeling.  

"Your _body_ is warm." Sebastian replied, chuckling as Ciel burrowed his face like that. It was so endearing. "Oh master you feel so lovely. Your skin is so soft."

Sebastian felt Ciel's fingers dipping into the wide collar of his shirt, stroking along his collarbone.

"I want to touch your skin too."

The demon slowly sat up, shifting Ciel to sit in his lap. He guided his master's hands to the hem of his own shirt, helping him to pull it over his head. He noted the adorable blush that coated Ciel's cheeks as he was faced with Sebastian's bare chest. To ease him Sebastian nuzzled his master's ear, stroking his arms.

"Do not be shy, master. Place your hands on me."  Ciel did so slowly, watching his own fingers in fascination as they traced the lines and curves of Sebastian's upper body.  "Ah...that feels pleasant young lord."

Ciel's confidence grew at this statement and he laid his palms flat, stroking along Sebastian's firm pectorals. Ever so slowly Ciel leaned forward and began placing kisses against his demon's chest, enjoying the silkiness of his perfect skin. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back in appreciation, making a satisfied rumbling sound at the feel of Ciel's lips. It was such a light, damp touch, stirring up Sebastian's desire little by little. The demon's fingers began to massage Ciel's back rather than just touch it, feeling that the boy would enjoy it. He did, letting out a small groan as Sebastian's fingers dug into his muscles which were still sore from their ordeal.

"You're so beautiful." Ciel whispered. "You have an incredible body."

"Only the best for my dear master." Sebastian answered, kissing Ciel's forehead and trailing his lips down Ciel's cheek to his mouth. He delved gently between those sweet lips to flutter his tongue along Ciel's own. The boy tensed slightly with surprise, but then relaxed and made an effort to replicate Sebastian's actions. His smaller tongue was so very dear as it flicked timidly against Sebastian's confident, broad one.

"Lift your arms, master." Sebastian pulled back and whispered into Ciel's ear, nibbling on the soft curve. Ciel immediately obeyed, and Sebastian slipped the oversized shirt off to reveal his slender body. Sebastian's eyes trailed over every inch of Ciel's flesh before they rose to hold Ciel's own eye for a few seconds. They both smiled at each other, Ciel a bit shyly. Sebastian leaned down and began kissing Ciel's neck again.

"Oh my god..." Ciel breathed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. "You feel so good..."

He pulled himself flush against Sebastian's chest, loving the warmth and softness of their bare skin pressing together.

"Do you feel safe, young lord?" Sebastian asked against his soft neck. "Are you enjoying this?"

Ciel arched his back, leaning his head back to offer more of his creamy white skin.

"Yes, Sebastian. I...I always feel safe with you, but...being here in your arms it...it feels safer than anywhere else I've ever been."

"Oh, my young lord. It pleases me greatly to know that."

Sebastian held Ciel close and began devouring his neck, suckling lightly and giving out light moans of delight that set Ciel's skin shivering. Ciel palmed Sebastian's chest and sides as he was worked over like that, trying to catch his breath. It was so good that he was having trouble keeping his breathing even. Although he supposed that it did not matter.

"Sebastian," Ciel said after a few moments, "not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but...you don't have to be so delicate. I won't break, I promise."

The demon released numerous hungry kisses up and down Ciel's neck, speaking in broken words,

"Oh master...If that's...what you want..."

"It is," Ciel gasped, his fingers descending into Sebastian's thick hair, "don't be rough but..."

"I know what you mean, my lord." Sebastian moaned as Ciel's hands teased his scalp. "May I kiss your nipples?"

"What?" Ciel asked, surprised. "Why would you do that?"

Sebastian ceased what he was doing to look up into Ciel's eyes, his head on the boy's shoulder. There was a devious expression on his grinning face and he traced one finger down Ciel's stomach, making the boy jolt and sigh.

"Have you never explored your own body, my lord?"

Ciel shook his head, twisting at the teasing stroke of his butler's finger. "Not like that, at least...not my...my nipples..."

An evil glint shone in Sebastian's ruby eyes, and his tongue darted out to flick against Ciel's shoulder.

"Let me show you then, sir."

Ciel felt a thrill run through his chest and he nodded, biting his lip a bit anxiously. Sebastian laid his open mouth to the junction of Ciel's neck and shoulder, sucking against it. The boy giggled as the action tickled him. Sebastian moved his open mouth down onto Ciel's pale chest, noting how the muscles had matured over the years. Finally he came to Ciel's left nipple, and laid his tongue against it gently.

"Ah! Oh my-Ah!" Ciel twitched, his cock jumping at the sudden arousal he felt. "Oh god!"

Sebastian covered the pink bud with his mouth and began pulling at it with his lips. Ciel writhed, shifting his hips against Sebastian's at the delightful feel of that slippery wet mouth. He had never known that this part of his body could draw out such pleasure in him, tingling through his body and down into his cock. The boy was hard, having been worked slowly into that state by his clever demon. At this thought he realized that he could feel something equally hard and very hot against the inside of his thigh. It struck him at the same moment that both he and Sebastian had not donned undergarments. They were unnecessary for sleeping and were rarely worn regardless. Ciel attempted to glance down to glimpse what lay between Sebastian's thighs, but his butler's dark head blocked his view as he suckled on him.  The boy felt a boldness fill him, and he slid his hand down Sebastian's flat stomach, faltering when he felt the downy hair below his abdomen.

"You don't have to do that, young lord." Sebastian said quietly, working his way over Ciel's chest to his other nipple. Between groans and shudders Ciel gathered his courage and slid his hand down farther, feeling the thick base of Sebastian's hardness. The demon released his nipple to sigh, his thighs jolting faintly at the teasing touch.

"I want to." Ciel said, closing his fingers around the thick shaft. Sebastian's breath caught loudly in his throat and his cock jumped in Ciel's soft hand. The boy moved his fingers up and down to gauge the length, and found it to be a very decent size, longer than his own by an inch or two. At that thought Ciel was seized by another carnal urge, and he pushed his own his forward, just barely touching the head of his own cock to Sebastian's.

"God..." Ciel gasped, his eye falling shut and his mouth opening. "That's amazing..."

Sebastian moaned and clutched Ciel's hips, pulling him closer to rub their cocks together. The two hard members slid with the slickness of their excitement, and made them both gasp.

"Sebastian!" Ciel groaned, his hand faltering on the demon's erection as his own pleasure caused him to shake.

"Let me, master." Sebastian breathed, one of his hands leaving Ciel's hip and sliding down his side to wrap around the boy's weeping member and press it tight against his own, stroking them both together.

"Uuugn! Oh my-ah! Oh! Oh my god, I can't...Sebastian..."

Ciel began moaning unashamedly, rutting his hips forward to quicken the pace of Sebastian's stroking hand. The boy had not realized that it would feel this good, and he was loving it. The grip of Sebastian's hand was so warm, so intimate...it was incredibly sensual. He had never felt fingers that were at once so firm and yet so caring, especially not in that particular place. His cock was so sensitive and Sebastian's fingers, along with his slick cock, felt absolutely amazing.

"You feel so hot," Sebastian said huskily, "So hot and slick...I'm so glad you're allowing me to do this."

"Yes! Yes..." The words toppled out of the Ciel's mouth as though he couldn't think of anything else to say. His slender arms were clinging to Sebastian's shoulders, his head rocking back and forth with the momentum of his body's movements. "Yes, yes, so good, yes..."

Sebastian had wanted to leave Ciel atop his body to help him feel more secure, but the need to guide this action, make it the best that it could be, caused him to flip the boy over onto his back. He instantly brought his hips down once more and began to grind their cocks together harder, creating incredibly pleasurable friction. It was so much more intense this way, with the weight of Sebastian's body adding to the delightful pressure against their members. Ciel was not afraid, but spread his legs and slung his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding on and groaning as he was pleasured.

"Oh my god, Sebastian...Don't stop...that's so...Ugnnnn...oh, oh, oh..."

"Your voice is so sweet, master." Sebastian gasped into Ciel's shoulder, rolling his hips languidly for a moment just to tease them.

"Faster, faster..." Ciel begged, writhing beneath the demon and thrusting his hips upward to try and coax him to obey. One of Sebastian's hands slid down to hook under Ciel's rear, holding him in place as he began a steady rutting pace.

'This is Sebastian,', Ciel thought, 'this is his body.'

The boy ran his hands over as much of that sleek frame as he could, feeling the muscles, tangling in dark hair, lingering over places that earned him little gasps or moans. All the while that delicious sliding and slickness...Finally it was too much, and Ciel felt the head of his cock rubbed just hard enough in just the right way...

"Ahhhhnnn! Ohhh! Oh god!"

Ciel spurt forth his pleasure between their bodies, arching and riding out the lovely feeling.  It was as though pure electric bliss was shooting through his entire body, centering in his sensitive cock. His tense body shook with the power of his release as he whimpered and his arms went slack. Sebastian held him even closer, and grunted into his neck as he followed his master, and came. The warmth of their bodies so near each other was comforting, the pulsing of their blood was palpable as they lay there together and gasped out their recovery. Sebastian shifted to one side of the boy so as not to crush him or upset his injuries, and continued to nuzzle Ciel's face and neck, stroking his body, while Ciel lay completely still and spent. He would very faintly nuzzle back when Sebastian's face was close to his own, but he had no strength for anything else but breathing. Several long moments passed before Ciel was able to lift a hand and cup Sebastian's cheek. He coaxed Sebastian down for a sweet kiss, and when they broke apart the demon smiled down at his charge.

"Well, that was a bit of a whirlwind, was it not, young lord?"

Ciel grinned tiredly at him and nodded.

"Quite, but...it felt so good, Sebastian. My god, I had no idea it would feel so good."

Sebastian delicately pulled back a few strands of hair from Ciel's forehead and tucked them aside, taking in the sight of Ciel's blushing face, drowsy eye, and lazy smile. He was such a lovely sight indeed.

"And that was only a small fraction of what we can do together, young lord." Sebastian brushed his lips against the pale forehead he had bared. "Would you care to feel more?"

"Oh yes, yes please..."

"I apologize, but I feel I must ask this just to be entirely sure." Sebastian said, holding Ciel's gaze. "Do you feel safe, master?"

Ciel's eye watered with tears as he smiled back, and gave a very small chuckle. He worked his leaden arms around his demon and pulled him in for a deep embrace, placing kisses along his fine brow.

"Only with you, Sebastian. Only with you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

 Author's note: you have all been troupers waiting for this for so long! I have agonized over this chapter, and had many opportunities to cut it short just for the sake of updating, but I thinkn you'll agree with me that it was worth the wait. So here you go, enjoy the final chapter :D

 

)))(((((

 

Chains were binding him. They wound around and around his slender body to the point where he could not move. He was floating in an endless misty blackness, only a slight glow coming from his own body showing the wisps of dark smoke engulfing him. He flinched as a feminine hand appeared in his view, reaching for his right eye. Ciel cried out in fear as he saw that Malira was looming over him, and he was powerless to do anything more as she laid her hand over his eye. A searing pain burned it, and he struggled against the chains, which tightened around him biting into his flesh. The demoness herself was giving off a glowing light as well, and she grinned as she began to chant in a language Ciel could not understand. He did not need to speak the language to know what she was doing with those words. Just as the horror struck him, he saw Malira lift up her other hand, tugging on yet another chain. From the black mists around them Sebastian emerged on the other end of the chain she was pulling. He too was bound by them, and he was having difficulty walking. Malira gave a vicious yank on the chain and Sebastian fell forward onto his knees just feet from where Ciel stood.

The boy tried to cry out for his demon, to command him to save them both, but he found he could not use his voice. He felt as though Malira had stolen it away and all he could do was choke and gasp desperately as he took in the scene before him. The entire right side of Sebastian's face was coated in fresh blood which dripped down onto the nothingness that they were resting on. When he looked up to meet Ciel's eye, Ciel could see the entire line of his teeth and jaw on the right side, exposed by a gaping, bloody wound. It was so grotesque that Ciel wanted desperately to look away, but the pleading in Sebastian's eyes was too much for him to avoid. Malira's chanting came faster and louder, and Ciel jerked as the pain in his eye increased. Malira wound her arms around him to hold him tightly as she nearly shouted her incantations into his ear, making him watch his butler.

Sebastian turned a soft smile upon him. The apology in that smile was nearly too much for Ciel to bear, and then,

"I'm sorry, young master."

The soft words came out distorted as though from a long distance, and echoed slightly as his butler began to fade away into blackness right before his very eyes. Ciel longed to call for him, to mourn for the loss, but he could not speak. He could not even breathe now. Ciel fought in the now total silence, against the arms that held him, trying to draw breath and relieve his burning lungs. He scratched at the soft flesh of those arms, feeling his nails drawing blood, and still he could do nothing.

Suddenly, something broke through this strange and terrible reality. The blackness wavered as a voice spoke to him.

"Master, wake up! Master!"

The words were Sebastian's; the urgency in them alerted Ciel that something was very wrong, and he needed to....he needed to do something, but...

"My lord, wake up this instant! Don't you dare die on me now!"

In a swirl of confusion and terror, Ciel jolted awake to find himself sitting upright in bed being supported by Sebastian's arms. He was being held against the demon's chest, and absolute relief flooded Ciel to realize it had all been a horrible nightmare. The next instant panic flooded him again as he understood that he still could not breathe. He was having an asthma attack, and was wheezing desperately to try and pull air into his lungs.

"That's it, master, stay with me, good boy..."

Ciel had no time to appreciate the tenderness of the words as Sebastian's fingers suddenly slapped something thick and cold onto his chest, rubbing it vigorously into his flesh up to the base of his throat. It was some kind of lotion or ointment, that much was sure, and it burned where it touched him and heated on his skin. Ciel jerked away futilely as a finger smeared some of the stuff just beneath his nose, above his upper lip.

"Breathe through your nose, master, you must inhale the scent."

Trying to calm his entire body, Ciel obeyed. Instantly a strong scent of spice and herbs nearly bit into the sensitive flesh inside his nostrils. But the fumes went straight down to his lungs, and seemed to ease them open. Ciel clutched Sebastian's bare knees, which were on either side of his own  hips, and squeezed as he struggled to breathe deeper. The liniment worked like magic, opening his closed up lungs little by little. The ointment burned his skin almost unpleasantly where it was applied, but as Ciel breathed in its essence he felt his lungs expanding more and more to accept it. He gasped deeper as his breathing was eased by the strong, spicy scent. His airways cleared within moments, leaving him panting and resting limply in Sebastian's arms. All the while Ciel had been struggling to breathe his faithful demon had been stroking his hair and rubbing his arms, trying to comfort him through the worst of it. That rich voice did the same, speaking quietly to him,

"Just breathe, master, let it in. That's it, slowly, slowly. Good boy. It's alright, I'm here, I'm here. You're going to be alright."

Ciel could not recall Sebastian ever speaking to him in such a repetitively comforting way before, as though he were a small child. Somehow it was soothing to be reassured in so simple and gentle a manner. Ciel's grip on Sebastian's arms eased to nothing as his body relaxed, now finally fueled by the air it needed. Now that Ciel could breathe easily he became aware of just how intently that liniment burned the skin just beneath his nose and up through his nostrils.

"What...what did you put on me?" Ciel asked breathlessly, still panting lightly.

"Eucalyptus ointment, master. Much like mint it soothes the skin and improves the opening of passageways in the body. The Chinese have been using it to treat breathing conditions for generations."

Ciel could not care about how Sebastian knew this or where he had managed to procure the ointment so quickly right then he needed it. The horror of his nightmare was still fresh, his heart hammering in his chest with the resounding fear. He realized that it was still dark, no light seeped into Sebastian's little bedroom window. Ciel wondered how much sleep he had actually managed to get. He considered asking Sebastian, but then decided he didn't want to know. As the moments ticked by, he became aware of the sweet warmth of Sebastian's bare skin pressed so closely to his own. The slender body relaxed back into the larger man's chest, reveling in the softness of Sebastian's skin. It felt so intimate and wonderful to be held this way, both of them bare and warm and thrumming with life. Ciel could feel the steady beat of Sebastian's demonic heart against his back, and he found the comfort of it so intense he felt like his own heart would shatter.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said softly after several long moments of unbroken silence. He did not want to gain his demon's attention, he just felt that he needed to say his name in that moment. To try and communicate to him with the single word just how frightened he had been, and how much he needed the demon right now.

"It's alright, young lord." Sebastian whispered tenderly to him, lips brushing gently against his cheek. "Do you wish to tell me about it?"

The boy trembled in his arms and gulped. Ciel tried to sound brave as he spoke, though his voice still quavered against his will.

"M-Malira...she had captured us both and...she...she took you away from me...again..."

Sebastian's arms tightened around Ciel's waist, and his head dropped down onto Ciel's shoulder, pressing firm kisses.

"I'm right here, master. I'm here and we're safe. You're safe. I have you now, nothing will ever take me from you again. I swear."

Ciel leaned his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder as well, swallowing hard as he fought to shake off the ghostly memories of his nightmare. He flexed his hands as he did, realizing he'd been clinging to Sebastian's knees again. As he did this he felt an odd substance coating his fingers. He looked down, and with a shock, found that the palms and fingers of both of his hands were stained and smeared with drying blood. The dark red matter even dirtied beneath his once-pristine fingernails.

"Oh my god, what-." Ciel stammered, feeling the panic returning. He lifted the blood-stained appendages to his face to see better, to be sure he wasn't imagining it. It struck him suddenly that in his nightmare he had scratched at what he had thought to be Malira's arms... "Sebastian...Did I...Did I draw this blood from you?"

A quick glance down at the butler's arms revealed no wounds, but there were trails of blood with distinct finger-shaped patterns smeared here and there. Whatever damage Ciel might have done in his sleep, the demon had obviously healed quickly.

"It is of no consequence, master." Sebastian assured gently, nestling his face into the side of Ciel's neck.

"I've...I've hurt you."

"Hardly, master. You were in far more pain within your own dreams. Please, calm yourself."

At his last words Ciel realized that his breathing had sped up, and that his entire body had become tense once again. However minor the injuries (scratches most likely) might have been, Ciel was upset about what he had done. His blue eye could not be torn away from gazing down at his bloodied hands.

Sebastian sensed the boy's inability to start calming down once more, and carefully shifted them on the bed. A bit of tugging, lifting, and repositioning, and Ciel was cradled across Sebastian's lap like an infant, lying almost flat on his back with his shoulders in the unwaveringly strong crook of Sebastian's arm. Ciel was used to being carried in Sebastian's arms, but this was different. Even when Sebastian carried him he was at least on eye-level with the demon. This was something more intimate altogether; he was vulnerable laid out like this, depending on Sebastian to hold him up while the demon's face hovered above him. A trust was required here, a trust that Sebastian would look after him and keep him safe. Ciel could not explain how this particular position caused such a realization for him, but it did somehow. What the demon had actually done was force Ciel to hand over his control, any responsibility he might have felt toward the situation. In doing so physically, the boy was able to hand over his mental worries as well, trusting that in both senses his demon would support and soothe him.

"Now just lie still, master, and let me tend to you." Sebastian instructed him, and lifted one of Ciel's hands. To Ciel's utter amazement, the demon began to  lap at the blood with his tongue.

"Seb-"

"Hush now."

Sebastian's breath was hot against his skin, and Ciel felt a shiver run down his body as that mouth sucked at his palm, delicately stroking with a soft tongue.

"Hmmm...my blood tastes so very sweet on your skin." Sebastian whispered. Ciel could not and did not wish to try and process that statement, but he closed his eye and relaxed back into the reassuring cradle of that strong arm. The hot tongue continued to lap carefully, cleansing the parts of his hands that had been sullied by blood. Around Ciel's palms, up and down each tapered finger, licking away every single stain. Ciel found the entire situation weird but somehow personal, as well as kind of Sebastian in his own demonic manner. But when warm lips wrapped around the tip of one of Ciel's fingers and began to suck gently...a delicious, lazy flutter of arousal went through his stomach. Sebastian's sharp canines gently scraped beneath Ciel's fingernail, cleaning out the blood that had been lodged there. It was a tantalizing sensation. Strange, but somehow nice. Ciel let out a sharp breath when Sebastian began to repeat this same unique process of cleaning his nails to all of his fingers one at a time. The cavern of Sebastian's mouth was a wicked place that sent wicked thoughts and desires spiraling through Ciel's head. By the time Sebastian had cleansed both of Ciel's hands white again, Ciel was squirming on his butler's lap with the urge to thrust his hips and beg to be stroked. He had never known that his hands were that sensitive.

Even now that he was clean, Sebastian did not cease to trace the lines of Ciel's palms with his tongue and lips, placing gentle kisses. But now his mouth inched down the boy's wrist, nibbling and sucking softly. The wrist twitched against the kisses and as those decadently soft lips began trailing up Ciel's forearm the boy moaned.

"Sebastian..."

"Mmmm..."

Sebastian only continued to caress his arm with butterfly kisses, flicking his tongue into the crease of his elbow. Ciel jolted at how powerful a tease that was, sending arousal pulsing down into his awakening cock.

"Ugn! God, you-"

"You're skin is incredibly perfect for a human." Sebastian purred, pausing to lightly rub the tip of his finger into that crease he had just licked. "Your body is so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

Ciel could not answer. He was powerless to do more than writhe and squeak. The demon dusted teasing lips and tongue excruciatingly slowly up Ciel's quivering bicep, over the cap of his shoulder, and when he reached the slender neck Ciel cried out. He arched upward and buried his hands into Sebastian's dark hair to hold on as that tender flesh was sucked and gnawed.

"Ah! Oh...ohhhh...st-stop..."

"You don't really mean that do you?" Sebastian murmured into his flesh.

"I...I...no...it's just so good...I guess I don't know what else to say."

Sebastian leaned down even farther than Ciel's neck, avoiding the patch of eucalyptus ointment and nuzzled Ciel's left nipple.

"Oh god, oh god, please..." Ciel gasped, digging through Sebastian's hair desperately. He could feel Sebastian's lips, just centimeters above his sensitive peak of flesh, but he wanted to feel them around it. A warm breath blew over him and Ciel jerked as he felt his nipple grow painfully erect. "Please, please..."

He senselessly begged over and over as Sebastian teased him with his breath. Finally the demon complied, dropping his mouth but only to cup the hard peak very gently, barely granting sensation at all but still feeling so pleasurable.

"uugnn...ah...ah..." Ciel whined, arching his back to try and force his nipple further into that hot mouth. Sebastian pulled away, knowing full well what game his master was playing.

"Ah-ah-ah." He scolded with a delighted smile, tapping his finger softly against the very tip of the taunt nipple. As Ciel squirmed and moaned at the frustrating sort of pleasure, Sebastian traced his finger around and around the outer rim surrounding the flushing peak.

"Ugn...Unnnn...ahhh! Please, just....god, I can't...mmm..." Ciel continued to moan and twist in Sebastian's arms, arching and dipping beneath the demon's onslaught of teasing.

"This is such fun hearing your voice begging me." Sebastian said with a wide smile.

"It's...not fair, you know." Ciel moaned. Sebastian flicked the nipple with his finger and Ciel whined.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

Ciel looked up at his demon's smirking face.

"You get to hear me calling your name all the time, but I never hear-" Ciel stopped, blushing suddenly and looking away with something akin to a pout on his face. Sebastian cradled him in tight and chuckled into his hair.

"Young master, are you pining to hear your given name from my lips?" Ciel gave a noncommittal sound and did not reply. The butler stroked his hand over Ciel's cheek, gently turning his face to look upward at him. Ciel reluctantly met his eyes.

"Dear one, is that truly what you wish?"

The boy's mouth twisted into a childish expression of defiance and still didn't answer.  Sebastian's eyes softened, and he leaned down until his lips were inches from the young earl's.

"You know I will always do as you wish...Ciel..."

The intense wave of arousal that crashed over Ciel at that moment was so powerful that he gasped, shuddering. Sebastian covered his parted lips with his own, humming sweetly with content and hunger as he cupped the back of Ciel's head, pulling him closer.

"Oh, Sebastian..." Ciel slurred into the kiss, unable to wait until they broke it.

"Ciel..." Sebastian responded, causing the boy to whimper and reach up to clutch at black hair. A soft, broad tongue slipped into Ciel's mouth, and he moaned, slightly confused that there was not even the slightest trace of his own coppery blood in the demon's mouth. He stiffened when Sebastian's lips pulled forth his tongue and began to gently suck at it. This was a sensation foreign to Ciel's experience, and it was exciting and erotic. He felt his cock leap to full life, and he shifted his hips in Sebastian's lap, feeling the demon's own rock-hard interest. Ciel's hands began to grope at Sebastian's bare chest, needing an anchor as that hot mouth made him feel light enough to float away.

Sensing this, the demon drew back to smile down at his panting master.

"Let's clean this up now, shall we?" Sebastian commented, wiping at the oily eucalyptus ointment still lingering on Ciel's upper lip. "It's effects have worn off by now, but do tell me if your breathing becomes labored again so I may apply more."

Ciel looked up at the butler incredulously.

"Damn it, Sebastian, I don't care about that!" Ciel whimpered, pulling him back down for another kiss. He loved kissing Sebastian. It was so warm, so sweet, and so very intimate. As he lost himself in it, Sebastian's hand began to wander, down his smooth side, over his stomach, up the middle of his chest. It was light and teasing, triggering jolts of tickling sensation over sensitive skin. He rubbed his black-nailed hand over the patch of liniment still on Ciel's chest, wiping it away. Ciel had no idea how, like the taste of his blood and even the blood that had been on Sebastian's arms, how the demon could somehow erase substances with his own body.

The boy spent very little time pondering this as Sebastian's fingers began to circle his nipple again. This time those fingers fanned out in a circle around the pointed peak, dragging lightly against the skin before closing in to grasp it gently, then flaring out again. Over and over this action was repeated and it was a sumptuous tease. Ciel had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. It was maddening.

"Sebastian! I...oh, Sebastian..."

Ciel twisted and turned, not wanting to move away but unable to just lie still.

"My dear Ciel." Sebastian crooned into his ear. Ciel's body shuddered he let out a shameless,

"Ohhhh..."

The demon's fingers traveled slowly across his chest in the same in-and-out pattern to tease Ciel's other nipple, making the boy jerk. He found that his right nipple was oddly more sensitive than his left. It caused a stream of nonsensical words to pour from his trembling lips.

"Oh my...no, don't...that's...please, just...god, oh god...hmmm...gah! No! I can't...please, Sebastian...ah, ah, ugnnn...please..."

All the while Sebastian was planting kisses in his hair and to his face to distract him, causing a particularly violent shiver when his tongue dragged along Ciel's sensitive earlobe.

"Ah! Ugnn!"

"I love your voice; so pure and brimming with feeling."

"An it's all your fault!"

"Why thank you, Ciel."

Hearing his name caused the boy to groan, arch, and whimper helplessly.

"Oh, you darling..." Sebastian chuckled, his hand now leaving Ciel's nipple and coming up to stroke Ciel's face instead.

"You really are stunning, you know." He murmured. His long fingers traced the line of Ciel's jaw, now sharper than it had once been. "Your skin is so white and soft. That delicate nose..."

His fingertip brushed lightly down the slope of Ciel's nose, dropping down to circle his panting mouth.

"These full, rose-petal lips..."

They parted for Ciel's heavy breathing as Sebastian continued, rubbing his thumb just beneath his left eye.

"But these eyes of yours...this blue...it defines who you are. So lovely, and yet so cold. Hmmm..." Ciel closed his eye as Sebastian leaned down to gently kiss his tender eyelid. "Such a lovely color...my lovely Ciel..."

"You're such a sweet-talker." Ciel huffed, and Sebastian grinned. There was the Ciel Phantomhive that he knew. He was enjoying the sweet, pleading side of him, but it was a good sign of recovery to hear him speak flippantly again.

"Only for my sweet master."

The boy's cheeks flushed and he smiled. It was rare to see a genuine smile on Ciel's face, and the sight was lovely.

"You're going to give me a cavity, you know." Ciel joked, "Or a bellyache."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched mischievously.

"Hmmm....a bellyache, eh?"

Ciel knew immediately that his comment had given the demon an idea. This suspicion was confirmed when Sebastian lifted him slightly and then bowed impossibly low to press his mouth to Ciel's stomach. The soft flesh rippled as muscles twitched beneath it in response to the soft kisses. It tickled, but felt wonderful; the warmth of his demon's breath bathed his skin and the wet heat of his tongue flicked into the dip of his navel. Ciel's hips jerked and he gasped. Sebastian hummed, his open mouth roaming over the curve of Ciel's belly, enjoying the softness of a form that was still slim, but was perhaps an inch or two rounder than it had been, from years of hearty feeding. Ciel was a healthy adult weight now, no longer scrawny to the point of boney with a sunken stomach. No, Sebastian inwardly mused, he preferred his master's body with a slight ounce of softness.

Sebastian nuzzled the tender flesh with his cheek between kisses. When Ciel began clutching at his hair again Sebastian pulled back, remembering that he had decided to tease his master crazy, but had been sidetracked.

"You are such an imp." Sebastian purred against Ciel's lips.

"I am not!"

"I did not mean it as an insult, sir."

"Still, I-"

Sebastian silenced Ciel with a simple kiss, just a peck on his lips.

"Let me see to your back now, my lord." He whispered softly.

With Sebastian's help, Ciel laid down onto his stomach, lengthwise on the bed. The boy could not help rutting his hips forward into the soft blankets when they made contact with his aching erection. Sebastian's hands wrapped around his hips when he noticed what Ciel was doing.

"Stay still and let me adore you. You don't want to spend too soon and end it, do you?"

"Would it be over if I did?" Ciel asked, sounding crestfallen and desperate. "Because I...I'm...I'm so very primed, Sebastian..."

The butler gave a small laugh and leaned down to brush aside the hair behind Ciel's ear and kiss that spot.

"Of course it would not be over, but you want it to last, don't you?"

Ciel shivered, and hid his face in his hands. Sebastian pulled his hands from his face, lacing their fingers and placing them onto the blanket on either side of Ciel's head.

"Leave these here, master, out of the way."

Sebastian released Ciel's hands and sat up, frowning down at the pattern of bruising across it. Ever so gently, he ran his hand down the middle of Ciel's back, barely touching.

"I wish I had the capacity to lend you my healing ability." He growled, leaning down to kiss one of the dark marks over Ciel's shoulder. "But since I don't, I'll take the next best option." Sebastian carefully straddled Ciel's legs, making it easier for him to lean over the boy and kiss his back. The demon ran his fingertips up and down Ciel's sides, while his mouth made its way leisurely up Ciel's spine, dusting his lips across the flesh, both bruised and pure.

Ciel whimpered, twitched, and shivered beneath this most gentle adoration, loving the delightfully intimate brush of lips and fingers. He found that there seemed to be many more nerve endings along his back than he had ever imagined there could be. He sighed when warm lips nibbled over his shoulder blade and made their way up to his nape. Ciel giggled at how ticklish he was there.

"D-don't!" Ciel laughed, reaching up to rub at the tingling spot. Sebastian humored him and dropped back down to flick his tongue in the very center of Ciel's back, teasing a his hands ran up either side of Ciel's spine.

"Sebastian..." Ciel moaned, arching beneath him He gasped when his movement caused his bare backside to brush up against Sebastian's very hard arousal. His heart beat double when he heard the very small sound Sebastian made. It was a quiet groan, barely more than a breath, but it drove Ciel mad.

 

 He lifted his hands to brace on the mattress, half-expecting Sebastian to hold him down. When he met with no resistance, Ciel carefully turned himself onto his back, his body brushing between Sebastian's thighs as he did so. He leaned up on his elbows to glance down, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Sebastian's cock pointing directly upward, blushing pink. Ciel's eye grew even wider as he saw it jump up and smack lightly against the pale skin of Sebastian's abdomen. To think that teasing his master would produce this kind of dramatic result...it sent chills down Ciel's spine. The boy gulped and leaned up on his elbows to get a better view, but Sebastian eased him back down and leaned over to kiss his brow.

"Sebastian, I want to-"

Those delightfully wicked lips stopped his words with a kiss and then whispered against his own,

"Not yet, master. I'm not through with you yet."

Ciel gasped as that low tone excited him and his mouth was taken briefly by another hot kiss. It did not last long, to Ciel's disappointment, but he recovered from the loss quickly as Sebastian began sliding down his body, dragging his hands softly over his flesh as he went. Down his arms, over his chest, down his sides and over his hips. He purposefully avoided Ciel's erection and his hands did not stop until they reached the boy's feet. His slender fingers trailed over the tops of Ciel's feet, and his thin legs jerked in response. The demon watched him with a giant smirk of enjoyment on his face as his light touches triggered his knees to jolt upward over and over. 

"Stop!" Ciel whispered, the sound drawn from him against his will as that intense feeling sparked along his nerves, incredibly coming from such a soft touch. 

"Why, mast-I mean...Ciel? Do you not enjoy what I'm doing to you?"

"It's...it's not that!" The boy whined, his hips twisting upward, heels sinking into the mattress.

Sebastian gently held down Ciel's slender ankles, pinning them in place.

"Then there should not be any issue."

Ciel moaned helplessly, unable to verbalize what he meant for once, as he was inhibited by a wealth of sensation. Sebastian continued to hold Ciel's ankles down as he shifted low to stretch out on his stomach. The graceful movement oddly reminded Ciel of one of the cats that the demon was so very fond of. Those eyes, those devilish eyes were flaming and the pupil even looked like a feline as he gazed up at Ciel with an teasingly arched brow. Holding Ciel's eye, Sebastian lowered his head and pressed a slow, deliberate kiss to the ball of his left foot. Those lips were so very soft Ciel could hardly believe it. They tickled and yet aroused that place, and his toes curled. Sebastian's eyes flicked up toward the movement, and then they darted back to Ciel for a second, as though seeing and accepting a challenge. With that his smooth lips trailed up to Ciel's big toe, and gave several tiny kisses to the underside of the appendage, making small sounds that caused Ciel to blush. Even darker did his cheeks turn when Sebastian's lips wrapped around the tip of his large toe and his teeth grazed down into the flesh. 

"Oh! Ah! What..." Those lips sunk down to engulf the entirety of the toe, and it was pertinent of Sebastian that he held Ciel's ankles down, because they jolted hard.   "ohmygodwhatareyoudoing..."

The words jumbled together in one long breath as they came out, his head tossed back and his limbs quivering. 

"That's...dirty...isn't it?" Ciel whined, tangling his fingers into his own hair. Sebastian rolled his tongue, causing an intense wave of excitement to crash over Ciel and throb in his member. The demon drew back slowly to chuckle and answer his master,

"Hardly, Ciel. You have no idea where I plan to kiss you later."

Ciel groaned both at Sebastian's words and the stroke of a wet tongue. That felt so amazing. Sebastian's thumbs rubbed tantalizing circles on the inside of his ankles while his mouth suckled gently at Ciel's toe, slipping slowly onto the smaller ones as well, one at a time. Ciel had never conceived of anything like that sensation, and even more startling was how it somehow registered in his cock, as though that mouth was actually on...

"Uuugnnn.....oh,oh,oh..." 

Ciel's gasps and groans of pleasure only encouraged Sebastian, who switched to his other foot and began the same treatment. While Ciel found his toes to be the most sensitive, it was the very middle of his arch that was revealed to be a direct line to his erection. Sebastian not only kissed the flesh there but applied his mouth and sucked, making Ciel feel like he could actually release just from that glorious sensation alone. Sebastian teased his feet one at a time, kissing and licking lightly at the most sensitive places, until Ciel could feel the liquid seeping at the head of his cock from his desperate want. It wasn't until Sebastian began to kiss his legs that Ciel truly thought he would lose his mind. His calves were brushed by soft, full lips which never applied more than a small amount of pressure. They trickled their way up to his knees, where they nibbled teasingly and made them jump. 

"Hmmm...I want to see all of you." Sebastian murmured, almost to himself, and spread Ciel's legs wide to expose him. A small flash of fear tried to fight it's way to the front of Ciel's mind as he remembered other times when this had been done to him, but the care and tenderness in Sebastian's eyes softened his lust. The demon continued with his kisses, eventually flicking his tongue and dusting his lips over Ciel's inner thighs.

"Sebastian, you're driving me mad!" Ciel finally exclaimed, arching his back and wriggling his hips. Sebastian responded by gnawing gently on the sensitive juncture between Ciel's thigh and hip, holding Ciel's knees down more forcefully.

"You're strong," The demon mumbled, soft lips began suckling at the sharp curve of Ciel's hips, "this is just a bit of teasing."

The boy's hips arched upward again, and he let out a frustrated groan.

"I...I'm strong against pain, I've felt so much of it...but this....this is...URRG I can't handle this any longer!"

As he spoke, Ciel's twitched hard. This seemed to catch Sebastian's attention.

"Hmmm, you might be right." The demon cooed, running his hands over Ciel's knees. "You're leaking you're desire and impatience all over your cock."

Ciel covered his face with his hands, mortified that Sebastian had actually said that to him.

"I can see your blush in your cute ears." The demon whispered against his abdomen, kissing lovingly.

"You're shameless!" Ciel whined from behind his hands.

"If I wasn't think how dull this would be." As he spoke, Sebastian lifted one hand from Ciel's knee and traced Ciel's sac lightly with his fingertips. The boy twitched and a generous amount of fluid leaked and ran down his erection.

"Please, Sebastian! Oh, please! You're simply awful!"

Sebastian hummed, his mouth inching down until his lips were brushing the base of Ciel's cock. Ciel felt like he was going insane he wanted stimulation so badly and the extremely light touches were causing his genitals to actually tingle.

"Ciel, if you thought having your feet kissed was filthy I don't know what you'll make of this..."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat and he peered out from behind his fingers just in time to see Sebastian opening his mouth just above the head of his dripping cock. The next instant his head lowered and engulfed him in hellish heat and soft flesh.

"Ahhh!" Ciel wailed at the utter intensity of that feeling, his body shuddering. His hands grappled at the sheets before finding a hold and griping tight, needing to anchor himself to earth. That pleasure was so intense that Ciel didn't know what else to do with himself. Sebastian lifted his eyes and caught Ciel's wide-eyed amazement. His mouth otherwise occupied, Sebastian's eyebrow did the smirking for him, raising haughtily on his forehead. Ciel was already overwhelmed simply from the lowering of Sebastian's mouth, but when he felt that mouth clamp in on him, a slippery tongue rubbing against the tip of his cock...

"UUUUUGGGNNN!!!"

Valiantly, Ciel tried to muffle his cries in his hands, but they were ripped from him with every move that Sebastian made. His hands soon returned to gripping the sheets, while he valiantly tried not to scream and scream his enjoyment.

"Ohgodhowareyoudoingthat?!!!" Ciel spouted, moaning and twisting and fisting his hands in his hair. He was enraptured as Sebastian's head began to bob up and down, dragging lips and tongue along the entire length of his shaft. Without thinking Ciel began to buck his hips, forcing himself even deeper into Sebastian's mouth.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped when he realized what he'd done, but Sebastian did not seemed effected in the slightest. Instead of choking or pulling off, Sebastian actually bore down harder, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Ciel was so ready, having been wound so tight by Sebastian's intense teasing for so long and now ready to snap and let it all go. He wanted to hold back, wanted to savor this delicious feeling for as long as he could but his body was too primed, and he only lasted a moment or two longer before he moaned loudly,

"I'm--ahhhh!!!"

His vision went white as a sharp surge of pleasure shot through his cock, and into Sebastian's waiting mouth. The demon diligently and eagerly swallowed, continuing to bob his head and let Ciel jerk upward, riding the pleasure out. The slender body of the young man was quivering, jolts of post-orgasmic pleasure flying through his veins. Ciel was gasping and moaning lightly, completely amazed by what had just happened. He drew in a sharp breath as Sebastian slipped his mouth gently to the tip of his spent cock and continued to suckle there. The flesh was so overly stimulated that the pleasure was almost painful.

"S-stop that, oh god I can't handle it!" Ciel whispered, reaching down to push Sebastian's head away. The demon let him, and finally released his cock entirely.

"We'll have to explore that another time." Sebastian said with a devastatingly seductive wink.

Ciel felt as though moans and gasps were a large part of his language at the moment, and let out a long groan at the prospect of Sebastian forcing pleasure on his flesh so soon after his completion. Sebastian enjoyed the effect his words had on the boy, and smiled.

"Master--Ciel...if you will allow me, I would like to try something." Barely able to catch his breath let alone think, Ciel merely nodded, trusting Sebastian to take care in what he did to his young master's body. "Just relax, if you want me to stop I shall."

His legs were parted even further, his thighs pushed up against his stomach and supported there by Sebastian's hands. Ciel felt his mind snap back into action as he realized what part of his body this position exposed.

"Sebastian...I don't know if-."

"Trust me, Ciel. Please, give me a chance to prove something to you."

Ciel had no idea what Sebastian meant, and even though he did trust the demon implicitly a sliver of fear was cutting through his heart. That place was one that had been misused, tormented, mocked...he felt shame course through him at the very idea that Sebastian was looking at it right now. And he was, his red eyes taking in the sight of Ciel's puckered treasure where it lay, exposed now, between his round buttocks.

"Please don't..." Ciel muttered, a whimper threatening his voice. Sebastian could sense Ciel's extreme unease and discomfort with the idea, and took a different tactic. Sometimes tenderness was not enough, and bargaining was required. He leaned his cheek against Ciel's bent knee, and looked into Ciel's eye. He tried to convey with the gentlest of expressions just how careful he would treat the boy if given the chance.

"Master, grant me ten brief seconds. You can count aloud if you wish, and after I shall stop at once, but only if you did not enjoy what I do."

Ciel thought this offer over, thinking how very much like the demon it was to negotiate like that. Ten seconds? He supposed that couldn't be too disastrous, even in--no--especially in Sebastian's hands. The feel of that soft cheek against his leg was nice, and the warmth of the demon's large hands cupping his thighs and keeping them pinned to his stomach was nice too...everything Sebastian had done to him was nice so far...

"Alright." Ciel said shakily, and Sebastian turned his head to place a kiss on Ciel's knee.

"I will start the countdown, sir." Sebastian told him quietly, and then his head dipped below Ciel's legs and out of sight. The young man shivered as he felt the heat of the demon's breath against-oh god, what was he--

"One..." The word was breathed hot against the flesh of Ciel's buttock, and then a warm wetness was ever so gently tracing the tender strip of flesh just beneath his balls. Ciel gasped and wriggled a bit.

"Master, will you count?" Sebastian reminded him, that tongue dipping lower.

"Two...Three..." Ciel breathed out, as Sebastian's tongue swirled down incredibly sensitive flesh, sending thrills through the boy. Still, he was concerned about where the demon was obviously going with that tongue...surely it was far too dirty...down there...for him to- "Four...Five..."

Sebastian's tongue met with tender, tightly folded flesh which twitched at the contact. Ciel stammered in his counting while the demon's wet, hot tongue teased around his most private of places and sent unexpected jolts of arousal through Ciel's body. He couldn't believe Sebastian...that place was so filthy, so defiled, and so very tender to him in much more than the physical sense. Yet here he was, licking at it, teasing it, forcing Ciel to realize that the shame he felt was unwarranted as it felt...good...to be touched there, that place that had caused him so much trauma in his past. Sebastian knew well what he was doing, light flicks and long licks around and around, avoiding the very center which somehow made it all the more obvious that that was where Ciel's body wanted it.

"Six..." Ciel gasped and Sebastian realized he was running out of time and tossed away the teasing. He laid his broad tongue to cover the entire area, engulfing it in heat and slickness and pleasure as he rubbed at it with the talented appendage. Ciel's head tossed back onto the pillow and he moaned, his legs jerking in Sebastian's hands. It was unbelievable. Why did that feel so very, very pleasurable?

"S-Sev--en..." Ciel forced out, while his hole was massaged by a hot, wet tongue that began probing him with the tip every now and again. That area was incredibly sensitive, and his flesh tingled and even throbbed at the contact of Sebastian's knowing mouth. The demon's lips soon joined in kissing and suckling.

"It's dirty!" Ciel could not stop the words as guilt and shame overcame him. "Please..!"

"It is not dirty," Sebastian assured him, his words slurred against Ciel's flesh, "it is very lovely, like the rest of you."

Ciel's heart melted and he began to shake as Sebastian redoubled his efforts to prove his point to his master. That tongue became vigorous, rubbing, prodding, wriggling, drawing as much sensation as it could from the tender, secret place. Ciel could not deny that he liked it. Against all odds, it felt incredible. That was the power Sebastian had over his body.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Ciel opened his eye in confusion, and looked down to see Sebastian, hair tousled, panting slightly, gazing up at him.

"Why...why did you stop?" Ciel asked, dazed.

"You lost count, Ciel, but...it's been ten seconds."

The boy was gasping, and gazed down into Sebastian's patient face. The demon was obviously giving him time to think, but his head was so fogged by how good that felt...

"Shall I continue?" He asked gently after a moment. Ciel bit his bottom lip a bit, and closed his eye.

"Perhaps...just a little..."

Sebastian grinned at him, and reached out for the small table beside the bed. He opened the drawer and withdrew something Ciel could not see. He tucked it in the sheets, out of Ciel's sight and then lowered his head once more. This time he did not hold back, but lavished his devilish talent upon the poor boy, who found himself writhing and moaning and loving it. He could feel his muscle twitch at Sebastian's tongue dipped gently just inside, feeling around and softening it up. After long moments of this, Ciel's cock was wide awake once more, fully erect between his parted thighs. Sebastian eased his hand from beneath Ciel's leg, and added his finger to the equation, probing lightly and rubbing in lovely circles.

"Oh, Sebastian I can't believe how that feels..." Ciel groaned, tossing his head and twisting his upper body. The demon did not reply, but his finger disappeared for an instant, leaving the pleasuring to his talented tongue. When it reappeared, it was spreading something lusciously smooth and wet across Ciel's opening.

"What is that?" Ciel whispered, shivering.

"Oil, master. It will make this entire affair much more pleasant."

Ciel had not even considered using such a substance before, but it made perfect sense now that he thought about it.

"It...it tingles..." Ciel said, squirming.

"It is peppermint, master; it soothes but has the capacity to arouse as well."

The cooling oil did indeed make Ciel's flesh tingle wherever it touched, and he found it so strangely enticing.  Sebastian applied a generous amount, so much that Ciel could feel it running down between his buttocks and pooling in the sheets beneath him. Sebastian's fingers rubbed and massaged the oil from the sweet strip of tender flesh beneath Ciel's sac all the way down to beneath his opening, leaving a cool, tingling trail that felt amazing. Ciel felt so wet that his first instinct was to tell Sebastian to dry him off, there was far too much liquid coating tender places, making him feel unbelievably aroused. When Sebastian began to prod at his opening with the slick tip of a finger, Ciel felt more at ease because of just how very wet he was, drenched in the slippery oil. That finger slid inside him gently. Ciel let out a small wail, his eye going wide. He sat up on his elbows to watch Sebastian, even though he could see nothing at this angle. But he could certainly feel. It was odd, foreign, but...not unpleasant to feel Sebastian's long, slender finger within him. There was a little pain, but not enough to cause him to stop Sebastian. Especially when the oil coating that digit was making his inner walls quiver. The demon's other hand also released Ciel's other leg and came up to gently press on his chest, encouraging him to lie back down.

"It will be easier if you are on your back, master." He whispered, as he began to lick the base of Ciel's cock once more, distracting him. Ciel complied, but he quickly took Sebastian's hand that laid on his chest, and laced their fingers, holding tightly. The demon squeezed his hand back, and lifted his head so that Ciel could look at him.

"Don't...hurt me..." Ciel breathed, unable to stop the plea from passing his lips as that finger made a small twist and a twinge of pain assaulted him.

Sebastian's face softened, and he shook his head.

"The pain will not last, Ciel. I promise. This oil will ensure it is much easier. Trust me. You trust me, do you not?"

Ciel nodded, wincing as Sebastian began to slide his finger in and out, reaching deeper.

"I...I trust you..."

Sebastian leaned over his trembling master, and granted him a tender kiss on his cheek. The feel of those satin lips eased Ciel, and he lifted his face to bring their mouths together. Kissing Sebastian was so decadent it would have taken Ciel's mind off of anything. He cared not where that mouth had just been, as it tasted fresh and clean, and Ciel lost himself in it as he brought his hands up to sink into Sebastian's soft hair. The demon used this opportunity to ease yet another finger into him, causing Ciel to tighten up. Ciel pulled briefly out of the kiss, gasping, but Sebastian cooed wordlessly to him and captured his lips once more. Sebastian began to scissor his fingers inside Ciel's hot, tight body, and it began to open up to him. Ciel could not believe what his body was doing, could not believe that such a sensation could be so pleasurable. His body was about to surprise him even more, as Sebastian changed the angle at which his fingers entered and thrust upward, hard.

"UUUGN!" Ciel moaned loudly into Sebastian's mouth as an intense wave of pleasure crashed through him, radiating from someplace inside of him that Sebastian was stroking. His fingers twisted tightly in Sebastian's hair. 

"There it is..." Sebastian breathed, nibbling on Ciel's jaw and humming in delight. His free hand slipped behind Ciel's neck and supported his head, bringing their lips together once more. "That is why I am doing this to you; to make you feel that pleasure."

The young man groaned relentlessly as Sebastian's fingers kept rubbing that spot deep inside him. The desire and the ecstasy was so overwhelming that Ciel's cock began leaking copious amounts of fluid into his stomach.  

"Oh my god, oh my god, that's good, sogoodsogoodohmygod...." Ciel began chattering like a maniac and gasping like he was drowning as the amazing feeling washed away any pain that he had felt. His legs were jerking and twitching, his cock jumping against his abdomen, his lips mumbling against his demon's...it was so very incredible.

"Master..." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's lips. "May I..."

After only a split second of hesitation, Ciel nodded. Sebastian gave him such a genuine smile of affection that Ciel's heart ached. He granted Ciel one last kiss before he moved back, taking hold of Ciel's legs once more, and situating himself between them, draping them around his own hips. The young man's heart thrummed heavily and his legs shook in Sebastian's hands, trying to prepare himself. He was frightened, but not of Sebastian. He knew he could trust him, and he truly wanted to be with him this way, wanted to feel him inside...but he was still frightened. He tried to concentrate on the memory of that pleasurable place inside him, the one Sebastian's fingers had abandoned just now to pour more of that oil directly over his own cock. Ciel's own excitement jumped at the sight of the demon's eyelids fluttering as he rubbed that slick substance over his swollen flesh. Then the hot tip of Sebastian's dripping cock was against his throbbing opening, and Ciel knew there was no more time for doubt. He needed to relax and accept his demon.

"Breathe, Ciel..." Sebastian advised him, stroking his hips gently. Ciel obeyed, and as soon as he exhaled Sebastian began to breach him. The very head was barely thicker than Sebastian's two fingers, but Ciel felt his muscle rebelling and trying to resist the entry.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, immediately afraid. "I can't, please, I-"

"A moment more, master, relax."

"I can't, I can't!" Ciel panicked, and actually tried to push Sebastian away. The demon took action and pinned Ciel down, and held him there by the shoulders. He made sure not to push forward anymore, or withdraw.  After a few long seconds of struggling Ciel was forced to stop and be still, catching his breath. By that time he found that there was actually much less pain than when Sebastian first entered.

"I am not trying to hurt you, Ciel." Sebastian whispered tenderly into Ciel's ear, pressing his lips to the curve. "There has to be some discomfort at first, it cannot be avoided, I am sorry."

The young man whimpered, and couldn't find breath to speak. There was a pause, before Sebastian once more entreated in his ear,

"You said you trusted me. I need you to show me that you were sincere in that statement."

The way Sebastian worded that was brilliant, Ciel realized; the responsibility of how this union played out was as much Ciel's as it was Sebastian's. Ciel had promised that he trusted the demon, and yet here he was trying to fight him. The young earl also saw that Sebastian was challenging his pride as well; was Ciel Phantomhive really going to be proven a liar? His eye flew open, his jaw set, and he responded,

"I do trust you. Please, continue."

Sebastian looked incredibly grateful, his breath coming in ragged pants from having to hold that position. He sat back up on his knees now and very slowly began to bury himself even deeper. The pain was less, but still present, a deep burning ache that radiated from where Sebastian's cock was stretching. Ciel bit his lip and breathed carefully through it, repeating to himself in his head that this was Sebastian, he was safe, it was Sebastian, he could trust him, it was Sebastian...

"I'm all the way inside you, my dearest..." Sebastian groaned, sounding so very unlike himself that it made Ciel open his eye again and look up at him. He was instantly startled; giant black feathered wings had sprouted from Sebastian's back and were now curled tightly against his shoulders like the petals of a new rose. He fancied that the demon's black hair looked a bit longer too, now brushing his chest at the very longest point.

"Sebastian, what..." Ciel moaned, trying to adjust both to the length within him and the sight of those unearthly wings.

"I apologize for my lapse in form, master." Sebastian forced out between teeth that looked much sharper and longer than normal. "The feel of you...so very tight is...wearing on me a bit...it's so good..."

The thought that it was his body that was causing such changes in Sebastian's excited Ciel, and he wanted...

"Move." He whispered, feeling the tingling of that oil soothe away the burn. Sebastian growled, tossing back his head as he very slowly began pulling out, leaving a trail of slippery oil in his wake. He was nearly out before he slid back inside, easing the tight walls to loosen for him. The feeling grew better and better with each inward thrust, until Ciel was panting again, and found himself blurting out,

"Faster, Sebastian, please!"

The demon did not obey him at once, picking up just a little speed but not at all near the pace Ciel thought he wanted. He came to find that this was wise, as the increased tempo did cause a bit of an ache. Sebastian obviously had experience with this. Ciel was not going to dwell on that for now, but cling to his pillow and ride out this new adventure with his demon.

And then...

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sebastian's broad cock hammered into that place, that tiny little bundle of nerves that sent such unimaginable pleasure through Ciel's entire body.

"Yes..." Sebastian growled, and slowly began to pick up the pace as Ciel had ordered. Now that he had found it, he made an effort to pummel that place over and over with precision.

"UUGN! OH GOD! Sebastian! That's amazing! Don't stop! Faster! Oh god!"

Ciel reached up and seized his butler around the neck, pulling him down over his own body. The demon braced himself on his hands, leaving Ciel's legs to themselves. They hooked up and around his waist, holding on as the demon continued to thrust. This was incredible. So very, very intimate and pleasurable...and it was theirs...theirs to have together. Ciel's heart was beating so fast that he feared it would burst as Sebastian began kissing him. Wet, messy kisses that spread heat and delight and panted breaths between their lips.

"Don't stop, please don't stop, it's so good, Sebastian, better than anything-AHH-oh god..."

"Ciel, my Ciel you feel incredibly hot and tight inside..."

This was the last bit of conversation between them before the thrusting and kisses overcame them and all was hot flesh and wet tongues, scalding breath and groping hands. It was like they were melting into one another. Ciel realized that he couldn't discern where he ended and Sebastian began...his pleasure was Sebastian's, and vice versa. Their bodies moved smoothly together to join again and again, the pleasure rising every time they came back together. Ciel felt Sebastian driving him to euphoric heights that he didn't know he could reach without wings. He wanted to feel like this forever, nonstop, linked to his demon more closely than he had ever been. If there was a chance that this was what it might feel like to give his soul to Sebastian...After several moments of wild thrusting Ciel felt his pleasure wind tight, and he started babbling desperately,

"ohmygod I'm going to come, I feel it I feel it, I'm so close, I can't hold on, please, please, please!"

He was on the cusp, could not hold back the flood that he felt rising in him. Sebastian had other ideas, apparently, and eased off his thrusting, stopping and taking Ciel's head in his hands, stroking his cheeks.

"Shhh, Ciel, calm down..."

"I don't want to calm down!" Ciel gasped, tossing his head on the pillow and whining shamelessly. "I want to come!"

"You're too excited, you need to breathe for a moment." Sebastian panted, rolling his hips slightly and watching Ciel closely. The young earl was nearly weeping with his desire, clinging to Sebastian's arms tightly, his entire body shaking. He loved this, love this feeling of Sebastian buried within him, driving away all the pain that place had caused him in the past. While Ciel had a moment on Sebastian's wisdom to breathe and think, a wild thought came to him, a desperate, glorious thought that he could not contain within himself.

"Sebastian, kill me!" He blurted out, opening his eye to plead with the demon. Sebastian's body stilled entirely with shock, his red eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Master, what..."

Ciel pulled on Sebastian to draw him down into an embrace. Tears began running down Ciel's face as the desire for that ultimate closeness with his demon overwhelmed him. It made perfect sense in his mind; right here, right now, he could be forever united with Sebastian.

"Kill me and take my soul to you." Ciel sobbed, twining himself as closely around Sebastian as he could, arms and legs drawing the demon against him. "Right now, in this moment! Please."

"How could you ask something like that of me now?" Sebastian asked, completely shocked.

"I'd never be apart from you again." Ciel wept, clutching Sebastian so tightly that his already shaking arms began to quake. "I can't bear being without you, Sebastian, so please, please take me away from this painful world and let me feel this pleasure with you forever."

Ciel was crying forcefully, completely sincere in what he was asking for. Sebastian realized that he needed to tread delicately. As his master wept, amidst a turmoil of pleasure and anguish, he placed kisses on Ciel's neck. Choosing his words carefully, Sebastian began to speak.

"My dear Ciel, I understand how alluring that option might seem to you right now. But please understand, there is no need to speak like this...."

"Please, please..." Ciel begged him, burying his face into the side of Sebastian's neck.

"No, Ciel." Sebastian said firmly, pulling away from Ciel's tight hold and starting instantly to thrust harshly into Ciel's sensitive body. Ciel wailed with pleasure, moaning and twisting beneath Sebastian. "There is no need to think about that."

Sebastian's voice was harsh with pleasure, the words forced out of him as he spoke.

"If it is this pleasure that you seek, be content with it here, in life. Think not of it existing only in death."

"But..." Ciel began, barely able to get any sound out other than mindless groans and whimpers. His entire body was moving up and down on the mattress with Sebastian's thrusts, the shocks of ecstasy shooting through his entire body.

"You said you trusted me!" Sebastian insisted again. "Trust me in this as well; we shall be one in the future, but we are also one right now, in this moment. Is that not enough?"

Ciel could barely concentrate on Sebastian's heavy words as the pleasure wracking his body was pushing logical thought away. But as always, his demon's words soothed him, grounded him, reassured him of the truth. When the young earl could not answer Sebastian's questions, he lifted Ciel's hips and began to hammer within him with all his might.

"Is this not enough, Ciel?!" He demanded, as he pleasured his master with inhuman speed and agility. As he spoke, he reached out for the bandage around Ciel's head and ripped it away, exposing the eyelid that was squeezed shut over Ciel's right eye. Suddenly it slid back and the seal of their contract blazed up at him from the blood-stained halo of Ciel's eye.

"Oh! Oh! Sebastian! Yes, yes!"

Blinding white flashed behind Ciel's eyes, as an almost painful explosion of bliss erupted from him. His cock spurt forth gushes of hot pleasure, scalding his stomach. At the same moment his demon let out a beautiful groan of delight, and scalding liquid was suddenly filling Ciel's sensitive channel. Ciel had the image of Sebastian's great black wings spreading out to full length, brushing the ceiling and reaching wall-to-wall as they quivered and shed feathers. Then Ciel felt himself being drawn into darkness.

Several moments later Ciel felt a coolness on his forehead, and he gasped as he came back to himself. Sebastian was holding him in one arm as he leaned over him, looking concerned and wiping his hot brow with a wet cloth. He looked like himself again, wings once more hidden.

"You passed out, master." Sebastian said quietly, dabbing as his flushed cheeks. He had replaced the bandage over Ciel's eye, and worked around it to cleanse his face.

There was a very long silence in which Ciel caught his breath and Sebastian continued to hold him close and cool his heated skin. Aftershocks of delightful pleasure still thrummed in Ciel's body, and he felt a lazy smile growing on his face.

"I didn't handle that very well, now, did I?" Ciel asked softly at last. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"Your emotions have been tested most cruelly in the past two days, master. It is not surprising that you experienced such a shift so drastically."

Ciel shifted his legs, and winced as he felt a twinge in his lower regions. There did not seem to be any trace of their dalliance, however, even the bedding had been changed in the small interval in which Ciel had been out. Ciel still felt the tingle that incredible oil had left in his flesh, however, and it made him grin wider. He snuggled in close to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him.

"I've never felt so incredible." He mumbled.

"Nor I." Sebastian agreed, laying them down now to recline into the fresh new pillows he had arranged.

"Are you just saying that to please me?" Ciel asked, nuzzling beneath Sebastian's chin. He sighed as the demon's hands stroked his back and his hair.

"Not at all, master. You should know by now that I never lie."

The whimsical tone caused Ciel to laugh.

"Ah, yes. Of course, how could I forget?"

There was no real humor in that line, but they both laughed anyway, being caught up in the afterglow of their intercourse. They lay there, chuckling with happiness and mirth for a few more silent moments. The mood oddly shifted when Sebastian said,

"Ciel...will you promise me something?" Ciel drew back to look up into Sebastian's face, surprised by this request. Sebastian had never asked anything of him before, certainly not a promise. Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheek in a gentle hand and spoke sincerely. "Never demand that I end your life again. Ever. Not until this world determines it is your time."

They young earl's heart ached at the demon's words. He felt slightly ashamed that he had asked such a thing of Sebastian.

"I promise." Ciel whispered. "I wasn't thinking clearly, Sebastian. I just...I just felt so good and in my mind at that moment....that was how I could feel for eternity if you took my soul right then."

"I understand that, master." Sebastian assured, pulling Ciel's head back in to cuddle against his throat. "Still, I needed your assurance to be absolute. I have no desire to end your life prematurely."

Ciel relaxed completely in his demon's arms, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. It was oddly exciting, knowing that he now had his entire life ahead of him, no fear of death so soon, not that he had ever feared it, but now he was free. Free to enjoy Sebastian in ways that he had only imagined, free to take his vengeance and have life afterward. It was blissful just to think about.

"Sebastian," Ciel asked quietly, just when he felt sleep creeping up on him once more. They had been lying there, Sebastian's fingers stroking through Ciel's hair and Ciel lightly kissing the demon's neck for long moments. It was such a safe, soothing atmosphere.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered against his brow, making Ciel smile upon hearing his name.

"What are we to do now?"

A low rumble of laughter vibrated against Ciel's chest, and Sebastian lifted his chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"We live, Ciel. We continue on together in life and death. I will treasure you now and always, bring you pleasure and bliss, keep you safe, hold you in my arms. We shall enjoy all that this world has to offer until fate drives your soul into my possession. At which time we shall be one until this world crumbles. For now, however, we shall simply...be together."

Sebastian once more dropped a deep, gentle kiss on Ciel's lips. When he pulled back he saw the small grin of utter, sweet rapture on Ciel's face and asked for the second time that night,

"Is that enough for you?"

Tears of happiness pooled in Ciel's eyes, and he hid them by drawing Sebastian close and embracing him, holding on as though any moment he might dissolve in his arms. Yet he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never be alone again, and that filled him with unspeakable joy.

"Sebastian...my beloved Sebastian...it is more than enough."

*********

THE END ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, this is not an extra chapter, just an announcement to let everyone know the second part of the podfic is now available and the link is at the beginning of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for your patience! :D


End file.
